Elena's kid - version alternative
by Amandine6938
Summary: Version alternative de l'OS du même nom. Cette fois-ci Elena n'a pas perdu son premier bébé et a choisit de le garder. Avec un enfant qui n'est pas celui de Damon, quelle relation la jeune femme entretient-elle avec son ténébreux protecteur? Et comment Damon vit-il le fait que la femme qu'il aime élève l'enfant de son frère? Peut-il tout de même tenter quelque chose avec elle.
1. Partie 1

**_Elena's kid _**_–version alternative__._

_Disclamer__: Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW._

_Version alternative de l'OS du même nom. Cette fois-ci Elena n'a pas perdu son premier bébé et elle n'a pas avorté. Avec un enfant qui n'est pas celui de Damon, quelle relation la jeune femme entretient-elle avec son ténébreux protecteur? Et comment Damon vit-il le fait que la femme qu'il aime élève l'enfant de son frère? Peut-il tout de même tenter quelque chose avec elle. _

_Les premiers paragraphes sont identiques à la version originale. C'est après que Damon raccompagne Elena après le restaurant que l'histoire change. Après cette phrase: __«Un sacré clown! Rigola la jeune femme en ouvrant sa porte. À demain Damon.» Après, il y a certains passages qui seront un peu similaires à la version originale MAIS une grande, très grande partie de l'OS est différent de la première version. Après tout, Elena ne ferra pas de fausse couche dans cette version!_

_À noter que l'OS est en 2 ou 3 parties, pour l'instant, je ne sais pas, tout dépend de la longueur de la seconde partie. _

_Amandine._

* * *

**_Partie 1_**

Positif. Son test de grossesse est positif. L'adolescente n'arrive pas à le croire, les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant, comment peut-elle être enceinte? Elle ne comprenait pas et se sentait complètement apeurée. Elle était terrifiée à propos de tout. La réaction de Stefan en tête! Comment allait-il prendre l'annonce de cette grossesse totalement improbable? Et n'oublions pas Jenna, sa tutrice. Sa tante a beau être assez laxiste et large d'esprit, pas sur qu'elle prenne bien le fait que sa nièce de dix sept ans soit enceinte. Et puis il y a le lycée, ses camarades –et très certainement même certains professeurs – la jugeraient. Elle devrait subir les regards des autres, les moqueries et les préjugés. Mais avec Stefan, elle y arrivera, elle surmontera les obstacles qui se présenteront à elle.

L'adolescente resta un moment prostrée dans sa salle de bain, redoutant d'annoncer à ceux qu'elle aime sa grossesse. Puis, en relavant la tête, elle vit son reflet dans le miroir. Elle était pâle, les yeux bouffis à cause des larmes et fatiguée par ses nausées. Son visage pourrait faire penser à un maquillage d'Halloween tellement elle faisait peur avec cette tête de déterrée! Alors, elle inspira un grand coup, attrapa un gant pour se nettoyer le visage histoire de se rafraichir puis se maquilla. Ensuite, elle inspira un grand coup afin de calmer son rythme cardiaque, et peu assurée, elle prit ses clés de voiture, monta dedans et conduisit jusqu'à la pension des Salvatore.

Devant la porte de la majestueuse demeure des deux frères, la jeune femme hésita, ses membres recommençaient à trembler malgré elle. Plusieurs fois elle songea et commença à faire demi-tour, puis, dans un moment de courage, elle entra dans la maison et monta rejoindre Stefan dans sa chambre. Celui-ci parut surpris de la voir, Elena devait logiquement aller faire du shopping avec Caroline et Bonnie mais apparemment elle a changé ses plans et le vampire s'en réjouissait. Il se leva de sa chaise et alla embrasser sa petite amie qu'il sentit plus que tendue.

«Ça va Elena? S'inquiéta automatiquement Stefan.

- Je… Rassied toi, murmura-t-elle. Je crois que c'est mieux.»

La jeune femme avait des trémolos dans la voix, elle semblait peu assurée et apeurée. Stefan s'alarma immédiatement face à ce comportement si peu ordinaire chez Elena. Il la prit dans ses bras et tenta de l'apaiser. Mais sa petite-amie se dégagea délicatement de son étreinte et s'installa sur le bord du lit.

«Je suis enceinte, balança-t-elle du but en blanc. Je sais que…»

La jeune femme continuait de parler mais Stefan ne l'écoutait plus. Il a décroché à l'instant où Elena lui a dit être enceinte. Pour lui, si la jeune femme attend un bébé, c'est parce qu'elle l'a trompé. Et après plusieurs minutes de silence durant lesquelles Elena s'inquiéta et fondit en larmes, le vampire explosa de colère et fut à deux doigts d'être violent envers sa petite-amie.

Au début, Elena tenta de discuter avec lui en lui certifiant que cet enfant est bien le sien, mais Stefan était en transe, il ne l'écoutait plus. Pire, il levait la main comme pour la frapper. Alors, Elena courut vers la sortie et une fois dehors elle se heurta à Damon.

La jeune femme manqua de tomber en arrière, le ténébreux vampire – un sourire amusé aux lèvres – la rattrapa et la remit sur ses deux pieds avant de plaisanter de la situation en l'appelant maman Elena. Cependant, l'humour de Damon, qui d'ordinaire lui plaisait parfois même malgré elle, ne l'amusait pas. Au contraire, elle fondit en larmes devant un vampire penaud. Damon n'aimait pas voir les gens pleurer, il ne savait jamais comment les consoler. Encore moins une fille que son frère a, par ne su-t-il quel sortilège, semble-t-il mis enceinte!

Pour Damon, aucun doute, Elena ne mentait pas. Si elle a dit à Stefan attendre son enfant, c'est qu'elle est bien enceinte de lui. Elena n'est nullement le genre de fille à se montrer infidèle. Et si elle l'avait été, elle aurait déjà tout avouer à Stefan, trop tourmentée par les scrupules.

«Il va se calmer et il viendra sonner chez toi comme un bon petit toutou, lui assura Damon, compatissant. Laisse lui un peu de temps pour qu'il avale la pilule.»

Elena releva la tête, peu amusée par l'expression employée par le vampire. Elle croyait qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle raillerie de la part de Damon, mais remarqua que celui-ci se mordait les lèvres, coupable. Il a seulement parlé sans réfléchir. D'ailleurs il s'en excusa aussitôt et proposa humblement à la jeune femme de la raccompagner chez elle.

Jenna était sortie plus tôt de ses cours et en rentrant chez elle, elle constata que la maison est vide. Jeremy et Elena sont sortis. Elle décida donc de profiter de ce temps pour nettoyer un peu la maison sachant que lorsque son neveu est dans la maison, elle a beau faire le ménage, Jeremy passe derrière elle et salit tout de nouveau. La jeune femme s'attaqua donc au rez-de-chaussée avant d'enchainer par l'étage. Et malencontreusement, en voulant vider la corbeille de la salle de bain partagé par Jeremy et Elena, elle y trouva un test de grossesse positif. Et il fut inutile à la tante de deux jeunes gens de se questionner à qui appartient ce test. Par déduction, elle n'eut aucun doute sur le fait qu'il appartient à Elena. Pas seulement parce que sa nièce est la seule autre fille de la maison, mais aussi parce qu'elle a remarqué qu'Elena était souvent malade, sans oublier le fait que depuis quelques jours, la jeune femme est très soupe au lait, voir lunatique. Jenna dut donc se faire à la douloureuse évidence: sa nièce de dix-sept ans est enceinte!

Jenna n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver à gérer une adolescente enceinte! C'est complètement surréaliste comme situation. L'ado à problème de la maison, ce n'est pas Elena, c'est Jeremy! Elena est censée être responsable, elle devrait se protéger afin d'éviter de se retrouver dans cette situation!

Jenna était plus que furieuse contre sa nièce adorée. Elle guettait le retour d'Elena de sa fenêtre et lui tomba dessus avant même que l'adolescente n'eut franchi la porte d'entrée. D'ailleurs sa colère redoubla lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'Elena se trouvait en compagnie de Damon.

«J'ai trouvé ça dans ta salle de bain, tu m'expliques? Hurla-t-elle sur sa pauvre nièce en larmes. Elena tu as dix-sept ans, tu as l'avenir devant toi, un enfant maintenant va tout gâcher. Tu es brillante, tu dois faire des études et non te retrouver à devoir gagner ta vie pour nourrir un bébé! Et qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec lui?»

Jenna pointa méchamment du doigt Damon, qui, pour en guise de réplique, grogna, vexé de se faire traiter ainsi. Cependant, la tante d'Elena ne prêta pas attention aux petits états d'âmes insignifiants de Damon Salvatore. Elle continua de hurler sur l'adolescente en pointant le ventre de cette dernière en lui demandant, inquiète, si c'est bien Stefan qui l'a mise enceinte. Car après tout, Elena se trouvait actuellement avec Damon!

«Bien sur! Grogna la jeune femme en montant à l'étage.»

Jenna se retrouva donc face à Damon qui se permit une petite réflexion. Il conseilla à la tante d'Elena de _"se la jouer plus relax" _face à la situation délicate dans laquelle se trouve Elena, ce que Jenna interpréta comme un affront et qui fallut au vampire de se faire chasser comme un mal propre.

Furibond, Damon alla calmer sa colère au Mystic Grill, devant un verre de Bourbon, assis sur son habituel tabouret à attendre l'arrivée d'Alaric. Le professeur d'Histoire avait encore une heure de cours, il viendrait dés qu'il ne serait plus retenu par ses obligations professionnelles. Et Damon pourrait enfin raconter le dernier potin de Mystic Falls: l'énorme bêtise de son frère! À coup sur, Alaric s'en décrocherait la mâchoire! Voir sa tête sera marrant et très divertissant pour Damon qui, malgré les apparences, s'inquiétait profondément pour son frère et pour Elena.

Jenna finit par se calmer et monta à l'étage voir sa nièce. Celle-ci pleurait et à cette vue, la colère de Jenna s'envola pour ne laisser place qu'à de la tendresse. Elle entra doucement dans la pièce et s'installa auprès de sa nièce qu'elle prit dans ses bras en lui promettant que tout irait bien.

«Non, je ne pense pas que…

- Mais si Elena, lui assura sa tante. Ce n'est pas… Quoique tu fasses, qu'importe ta décision concernant cette grossesse, tout ira bien. Mais Elena, personne ne doit t'influencer. Tes amis, Jeremy, moi ou Stefan, qu'importe ce que je t'ai dit, qu'importe ce qu'ils te diront, c'est de ton corps qu'il s'agit, c'est à toi de prendre une décision en ton âme et conscience.

- Je ne suis pas certaine que Stefan veuille du bébé, murmura Elena. Et toute seule… j'ai peur. Jenna qu'est-ce que…

- Tu dois faire? Je te l'ai dit, fait ce que te dicte ton cœur et ta conscience, répondit Jenna. Je ne suis pas ravie que tu sois enceinte, je crois que tu le sais, mais je ne peux rien décider pour toi. Je ne peux pas t'aider cette fois-ci Elena. J'en suis désolée.»

Lorsque Damon apprit à Alaric la grossesse d'Elena, celui-ci en tomba de son tabouret. Il faut dire que le vampire n'est nullement magnanime et ne sait pas manier de telles bombes. Il balance ce genre d'informations comme s'il parlait d'une chose totalement andine. Le vampire commençait par parler de la pluie et du beau temps avant de partager une révélation troublante, qui chamboule tout et qui peut choquer, puis d'en revenir l'air de rien à la météo.

Sous les moqueries de Damon qui partait en fou rire, Alaric se releva et bégaya quelques mots, histoire de savoir si le vampire ne s'amusait pas à lui faire une plaisanterie de mauvais gout. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas et le professeur d'Histoire décida d'aller chez les Gilbert, voir comment Jenna digérait la nouvelle.

Toujours allongée dans sa chambre, Elena entendit son frère rentrer et décida d'aller voir Jeremy. La jeune femme était bien consciente que la nouvelle de sa grossesse s'ébruiterait vite. La pharmacienne, une véritable commère, devait déjà être entrain de confier à tous ses clients que la fille du défunt docteur Gilbert a acheté un test de grossesse. Et la dernière chose qu'Elena souhaite est qu'un inconnu annonce à son frère qu'elle est enceinte. Alors, elle confia la vérité à un Jeremy penaud, qui ne sut quoi lui répondre. En tout cas, il resta silencieux deux ou trois minutes. Puis, il alla prendre sa sœur dans ses bras et lui promit d'être toujours présent pour elle, quoi qu'elle décide au sujet de cette grossesse.

«Merci Jeremy, souria Elena, en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de son frère. Merci.»

Après avoir vider son verre de Bourbon, Damon décida de rentrer chez lui, discuter sérieusement avec son frère qui devait s'être calmé. Le vampire n'était nullement le moralisateur des deux, mais vue la manière dont Stefan a traité Elena, Damon devait jouer le grand-frère rabat-joie et recadrer son cadet. Il ignorait comment une telle situation peut être possible mais Elena est enceinte de Stefan, son petit-frère doit assumer. Bien sur, Damon n'est pas du tout ravie que la fille qu'il aime soit enceinte de son frère, mais il doit se faire à cette idée. Il va se retrouver tonton, Elena va mettre au monde l'enfant de son frère. Les faits sont là et maintenant qu'Elena est enceinte de Stefan, il n'a plus aucune chance avec elle. Même s'il a l'impression de n'en avoir jamais vraiment eu une.

«Bon Stefan j'espère que ta crise de nerfs est terminée parce que t'as mis ta copine enceinte, ça serait bien que tu assumes un peu tes actes. Tu sais, tes préceptes moraux que tu me rabâches à longueur de journée mais auxquels je ne prête jamais attention, et bien tu devrais les appliquer pour ta petite personne! Sérieusement Stefan tu…»

Le vampire se stoppa dans son élan. Son frère a massacré les trois quarts du rez-de-chaussée. Damon n'osait même pas imaginer l'état de l'étage! D'ailleurs en songeant à l'étage, le ténébreux Salvatore n'y capta aucun bruit. Stefan ne se trouvait pas dans sa maison. Pire, un morceau de papier se trouvait au salon.

Stefan est parti. Il explique dans sa lettre – adressée à Elena – qu'il l'aime mais qu'il ne peut rester avec elle alors qu'elle l'a trompé, encore moins assumer l'enfant d'un autre.

En lisant les bêtises écrites par son frère, Damon eut des envies de meurtres. Mais il dut vite les mettre de côté lorsqu'il entendit Ric et Jenna arriver.

En voyant l'état de la maison, Alaric supposa que Damon a eut une de ses crises de colères, mais le vampire semblait calme. De plus, son regard dévia sur le papier qui se trouvait entre les mains du ténébreux Salvatore. Et autant dire que ça n'avait rien de très rassurant.

«Il est parti, répondit Damon à la question que se posait Alaric. Et hors de question que ce soit moi qui le dise à Elena.

- Oh bien sur, toi tu te mouilles un minimum! Répliqua sarcastiquement Jenna.»

Damon allait répliquer mais Ric calma le jeu en retenant les deux partis. Ce n'était nullement le moment pour que Jenna et Damon se fâchent. Surtout si Elena garde le bébé. Elle aura besoin de Damon pour gérer un enfant qui sera probablement différent des autres étant donné que son père est un vampire. Enfin, en espérant que Damon décide de rester pour aider Elena. Après tout, son frère venait de fuir ses obligations comme un lapin, Damon pourrait très bien décider que cet enfant – qui n'est que son neveu ou sa nièce – n'est point son problème à lui, qu'il ou qu'elle n'est pas sous sa responsabilité. Après tout, Damon Salvatore n'aime pas les contraintes.

Ce fut Jenna à qui la dure tâche revint. Ce fut elle qui annonça la douloureuse nouvelle. Et autant dire que la jeune femme prit la fuite de Stefan plutôt mal. Elle pleura toute la nuit et ne s'endormit qu'au petit matin. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la nuit tombait et Damon se trouvait dans sa chambre. Apparemment, il y a passé une bonne partie de sa journée à la veiller et semble énormément se soucier d'elle. Et il le confirma en lui promettant que, quoi qu'il arrive, il sera présent pour elle et à ses côtés pour tout.

La décision avait été murement réfléchit bien que Damon n'a pas eu à tergiverser trop longtemps. Il est amoureux d'Elena et même si la réciproque n'est pas, il ne peut décemment pas l'abandonner comme son frère l'a fait, bien qu'il soit complètement effrayé par cette situation dans laquelle se trouve Elena. Il se pose une multitude de questions sur comment une telle chose à pu se produire, sur le déroulement de la grossesse et bien évidemment sur l'enfant. Et bien sur, il était désireux d'avoir des réponses. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas aller sonner chez la petite sorcière et lui demander des comptes alors qu'Elena ne l'a pas mise au courant. C'est à Elena de parler de sa grossesse à ses amis, pas à lui.

Trois semaines plus tard, tout Mystic Falls était au courant de la grossesse d'Elena et de la fuite de Stefan. Damon ne supportait pas la manière dont les gens traitent Elena, il a manqué plus d'une fois de leur arracher la cœur pour _"les étouffer avec"_. Mais pour Elena, il n'allait jamais au bout de ses pensées. Au lieu de massacrer tous ceux qui jasent sur le dos de la jeune femme, il s'occupait d'elle. Tous les matins, il était dans la cuisine des Gilbert à préparer un petit déjeuner sain et équilibré pour la jeune femme qui souffrait énormément de tout le mal que lui a fait Stefan. Puis il la déposait au lycée où il la confiait à ses amis pour la journée avant de venir la récupérer une fois les cours terminés. Ensuite, il la divertissait en l'emmenant se promener quelque part, loin de cette ville où tout le monde épiait la jeune femme. C'était difficile pour la jeune femme dont le cœur saigne, mais elle faisait au mieux face en s'appuyant sur ses proches. En s'appuyant sur Damon qui est son pilier, son roc, son confident, son meilleur ami.

Ce soir là, le vampire l'emmena manger une pizza dans un petit restaurant italien près de Richmond. Là bas, personne ne les connaît. Personne ne sait qu'elle a dix-sept ans, personne ne sait qu'elle est enceinte et que son petit-ami l'a abandonné. Dans ce restaurant, Elena se sent sereine, rien ne l'oppresse. Elle est apaisée avec Damon qui s'évertue à la faire rire aux éclats. Cependant, elle fit comprendre à Damon de cesser un instant ses pitreries pour qu'elle puisse prendre la parole.

En effet, elle devait lui annoncer qu'elle ne souhaite pas garder le bébé. Elle y a bien réfléchit et a prit le temps de peser le pour et le contre. Et bien qu'elle rêve depuis toute petite de fonder une famille, elle n'en veut pas une de cette manière. Elle ne désire pas être une mère célibataire, encore moins à dix-sept ans.

Contre toute attente, Damon essaya de l'en dissuader. Le vampire songeait que la jeune femme a probablement prit cette décision pour de mauvaises raisons et tenta de la faire changer d'avis. Il lui dit qu'elle ne doit pas s'inquiéter sur le fait d'être seule pour élever cet enfant et lui confia qu'elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter pour l'argent puisqu'il en a à revendre et qu'il mettait l'intégralité de son énorme portefeuille à sa disposition.

«Et si c'est le fait qu'il n'a pas de père qui t'inquiète, je m'en occuperai et je l'aimerai comme s'il s'agit du mien, lui promit sincèrement le ténébreux vampire.»

Ces paroles touchèrent Elena en plein cœur. Cependant ça ne changeait rien à la décision de la jeune femme. Pour elle, vivre cette grossesse était bien trop difficile. Elle ne supportait pas le regard des autre et elle n'arrivait pas à gérer ses angoisses. De plus, elle ne sentait pas prête à être mère. La meilleure décision à prendre était de mettre un terme à sa grossesse. Ensuite, elle se reconstruirait, loin des mégères de cette ville. Elle comptait aller terminer ses études en Europe. D'ailleurs les formulaires étaient déjà remplit et envoyé à l'organisme en charge de ce genre de scolarité.

«Et dans quelle ville tu vas aller étudier? Lui demanda Damon.

- Paris. Si je suis acceptée, je partirai d'ici un mois, lui expliqua-t-elle. Il faut juste que je trouve un logement en France.

- Facile, j'ai une maison en plein Paris! Répliqua Damon.

- Il faut que j'en parle à Jenna et il faut que tu nous donnes le prix du loyer et…

- Parce que tu crois que je vais te faire payer un loyer? S'estomaqua le vampire. En plus, où que tu ailles, je te suis Elena. Te connaissant, seule dans une grande ville comme Paris, je ne donne pas vingt-quatre heures pour tomber sur de malfaisantes créatures surnaturelles qui voudront te sucer le sang.

- Tu es trop adorable, souria la jeune femme. Je suis contente de ne pas partir toute seule pour Paris. Non pas que je n'aurais pas su me débrouiller ou… Enfin, je suis contente de savoir que j'aurai de la compagnie. Une excellente compagnie même!»

Puis, tous les deux continuèrent de discuter avant que le vampire ne ramène la jeune femme chez elle. Et avant de passer la porte de sa maison, Elena retint le vampire quelques secondes pour lui demander une dernière faveur. Elle a rendez-vous dans deux jours au planning familial et elle est terrorisée à l'idée d'y aller seule. Elle souhaitait que Damon l'accompagne.

«Bien sur, acquiesça le vampire. Tu crois vraiment que je laisserai des toubibs s'approcher de toi sans les surveiller? C'est mal me connaître! Miss Elena, je suis votre humble serviteur et…

- Un sacré clown! Rigola la jeune femme en ouvrant sa porte. À demain Damon.»

Un sacré clown certes, mais un ami fidèle! Comme promis lors de leur repas, le vampire l'accompagna à son rendez-vous au planning familial. À contre cœur, certes, Damon craint qu'elle ne regrette un jour ou l'autre sa décision. Sans oublier qu'assied sur une chaise, dans une stérile salle d'attente, le ténébreux Salvatore ne se sentait guère à l'aise.

Lorsqu'ils sont arrivés il y a près d'une demi heure, Elena a dû aller se présenter au guichet, et lorsqu'elle a expliqué pourquoi elle venait, la secrétaire, une femme d'un certaine âge au cheveux grisonnants, a levé les yeux vers la jeune femme, et la regarder tristement. Puis, quand Elena a avoué avoir dix sept ans, la vielle femme a relevé une nouvelle fois la tête, cette fois-ci en direction du vampire pour lui jeter un regard noir qui exprimait et ses convictions et le fond de ses pensées. Inutile d'être télépathe pour savoir que la secrétaire est contre l'IVG, grand taboo des USA, et qu'elle a jugé le ténébreux Salvatore, pensant qu'il s'agit de son enfant. Comme si Damon laisserait Elena prendre une telle décision concernant son enfant sans donner son avis! C'est mal connaître Damon Salvatore, si Elena portait son enfant ils ne serraient pas ici, dans ce sordide endroit parce qu'il n'aurait jamais abandonné la jeune femme et assumerait ses actes. Aussi horrifiant soit-ce de se retrouver avec un enfant, Damon n'aurait jamais abandonné Elena comme Stefan l'a fait. Jamais il n'abandonnerait Elena, il ne peut vivre loin d'elle. La jeune femme ne s'en rend probablement pas compte mais elle a changé la vie du vampire et l'a embellie. Bien sur, l'actuelle situation n'est guère facile pour le ténébreux Salvatore, Elena est enceinte de Stefan, mais même dans une telle circonstance, il ne peut la quitter. Surtout pas dans une telle circonstance.

Le vampire a de vagues souvenirs de son enfance avec sa mère, il était vraiment jeune lorsqu'elle est décédée, mais il se souvient des principes qu'elle lui a inculqué et qu'elle aurait inculqué à Stefan si elle en avait eu le temps, et en aucun cas elle n'aurait toléré le comportement de Stefan. Et elle aurait été déçue si lui aussi abandonnait Elena, la laissant se débrouiller seule avec un nourrisson, qui plus est à moitié vampire!

Mais Elena a choisi de ne pas garder le bébé. Cependant ça ne change rien au fait qu'Elena a besoin de lui. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un auprès d'elle. Peut-être même plus que si elle avait gardé l'enfant! Car même si elle tente de positiver en disant qu'elle aura d'autres enfants plus tard – de plus, grâce aux informations que lui a révéler Bonnie, elle sait que son statut de double lui permet d'avoir des enfants avec n'importe quelle créature surnaturelle – elle n'en reste pas moins triste.

Comme pour se défendre et énervé par les préjugés de la secrétaire, le vampire a, avant d'aller s'asseoir, fait un commentaire afin que la mégère de l'autre côté du comptoir comprenne qu'il est le gars bien et non le gars qui emmène sa copine avorté, puis a souligné que lorsqu'on a des convictions anti-avortement, on ne travaille pas dans un planning familiale. Le tout avec le légendaire franc parler et la subtilité damonesque.

Elena ne pipa aucun mot depuis un bon moment. Son regard balaya plusieurs fois la pièce, et un sentiment de gêne s'installa progressivement en elle. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer, elle ne voulait pas se trouver ici. Mais lorsqu'elle pensait à partir, elle paniquait en s'imaginant avec un nourrisson. Elle n'a pas d'argent; enfin si, son héritage, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour assurer un avenir à un enfant. Elle est jeune, elle n'a que dix sept ans, elle n'est pas prête à être maman! Et puis, pourra-t-elle aimer correctement cet enfant après tout le mal que lui a fait Stefan? Et ses études? Si elle garde cet enfant, qu'adviendra-t-il de ses études? Et Damon? Il dit vouloir rester avec elle, élever le bébé avec elle, l'aimer comme s'il s'agissait du sien, mais supportera-t-il de la voir avec l'enfant de Stefan? En tout cas, elle, elle ne supportera pas de voir Damon la quitter! Elle tient bien trop à lui. Même si elle ne l'avoue pas.

Subitement, la jeune femme se mit à pleurer. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues; elle se sentit déchirée, entre deux feux, partagée entre vouloir le bébé et ne pas en vouloir. Elle se sentit horrifiée d'imaginer garder le bébé et perdre Damon. Alors les larmes perlèrent sur son visage et ne tardèrent pas à l'inonder sans qu'elle ne puisse rien contrôler.

En la voyant pleurer ainsi, Damon la prit dans ses bras et la consola. Il détestait la voir ainsi mais il comprenait ses larmes et n'eut pas besoin de lui poser de questions pour savoir ce qui la perturbe à ce point. Et sans aucun mot, il fut soulagé de comprendre qu'ils rentraient.

Dans la voiture, la seule phrase que prononça Elana fut une question. Elle demanda au vampire s'il comptait rester avec elle. Et Damon lui certifia qu'il sera toujours présent pour elle et pour cet enfant et lui fit comprendre qu'il tiendra le rôle qu'elle voudra dans la vie de cet enfant et dans la sienne. Il pourra être un oncle ou un père pour ce bébé et être un ami, un protecteur ou plus pour elle.

«Et on va partir à Paris, on va réaliser tout tes rêves, lui promit-il. Tu iras au lycée et moi je ferrai du babysitting. Bon il faudra que tu m'apprennes un peu à gérer un nouveau né mais ça ira! Ne t'inquiète pour rien Elena, contente toi de…

- Ne va pas au bout de ta phrase, tu vas me sortir un truc sexiste qui pourrait être interpréter comme _"contente toi de faire un bébé en bonne santé, moi je m'occupe de tout le reste"_! Rigola-t-elle. Tu es conscient qu'on n'est plus au dix-neuvième siècle Damon?

- Mais chérie je suis né au dix-neuvième siècle! Répliqua le vampire. Sérieusement, ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu n'as vraiment aucun souci à te faire Elena. J'ai de l'argent et j'ai du temps! Poursuis tes études et concentre toi sur ta grossesse. Moi je m'occupe du reste.»

Et c'était ce qu'il faisait depuis qu'ils se sont enfuis de planning familial et c'était ce qu'il continue de faire en France. Damon s'occupe de tout, il est là où Elena a besoin de lui. Il prend soin de la jeune femme, lui offre des cadeaux, cuisine pour elle et l'a même accompagné à son rendez-vous gynécologique. Il est un véritable pilier pour Elena qui a retrouvé le sourire grâce à lui.

Très vite ses sentiments pour le ténébreux Salvatore ont prit le dessus sur tout le reste, et très vite la jeune femme s'est retrouvée à devoir lutter contre elle-même et ses hormones en furie et son irrésistible envie de sauter sur les savoureuses lèvres de Damon. Elle se retenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais ça la frustrait et cette frustration la rendait de mauvaise humeur en permanence. Même sa tante, son frère et ses amis, à des milliers de kilomètres de Paris, se sont rendus compte du caractère virulent qu'elle aborde depuis pas mal de sans.

Ce soir là Elena s'énervait face à un problème de Mathématiques. Sciences et Maths ne sont pas ses matières préférées, loin de là, la brunette est plus dans genre littéraire, elle qui passe sa vie à écrire son journal. Mais bien sur le lycée semble ne pas se soucier des préférences de ses élèves et la jeune femme se retrouve devant un stupide problème incompréhensible.

Bien sur, elle pourrait appeler Damon à l'aide, mais la dernière fois qu'il s'est retrouvé devant un livre de Mathématiques, le ténébreux Salvatore a juré qu'il tuerai le _"crétin de prof" _qui ose donner de telles inepties à résoudre. Apparemment Damon n'est guère matheux! Excepté lorsqu'il s'agit de compter ses billets, mais selon Damon compter son argent n'a rien de mathématique, c'est du bon sens.

Elena ne put s'empêcher de sourire, la logique de Damon est tellement… Il n'y a que lui pour penser comme il le fait.

Fini de rêvasser, la jeune femme se fouetta un bon coup et se força à résoudre son stupide et agaçant problème. Elle prit un papier brouillon et commença à chercher des réponses, des corrélations afin de trouver le bon cheminement et de dénouer l'énoncé, lorsqu'elle sentit pour la première fois son bébé bouger. Et la première chose à laquelle elle songea fut de partager ce moment avec Damon. Elle désirait que Damon aussi sente les coups que lui donne le bébé. Alors sans plus vraiment réfléchir elle traversa le couloir et courut dans la chambre du vampire pour se trouver face à un Damon Salvatore dans toute sa splendeur: nu!

Surprise mais le regard attiré par l'Apollon qui se dressa en face d'elle, la jeune femme ne se retourna pas immédiatement et prit quelques secondes pour le scruter du regard, n'oubliant aucune parcelle du corps du vampire. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se sentit sur le point de défaillir qu'elle se retourna brusquement en ordonnant d'une voix faible au ténébreux Salvatore de s'habiller un peu plus décemment.

Bien sur, la fébrilité d'Elena et le fait qu'il l'attire, n'échappèrent pas au vampire, mais Damon s'abstint de tout commentaire ou de toute initiative avec elle. Elle est enceinte de Stefan, il n'arrive pas à se sortir ce fait – qui devient de plus en plus visible lorsqu'on regarde la jeune femme dont le ventre s'arrondit un peu plus chaque jour – de l'esprit. Pour lui la fille qu'il aime est enceinte de son idiot de petit-frère. Il n'a donc pas le droit de la convoiter comme il ne peut s'empêcher de le faire. Elle n'est pas à lui et avec cet enfant – auquel bien malgré lui, le ténébreux vampire s'est un peu trop attaché – elle ne pourra jamais être à lui, elle aura toujours un enfant qui la lie malgré tout à Stefan.

Parfois Damon déteste ce bébé autant qu'il l'aime. Parfois le vampire voit cet enfant comme un obstacle qui l'empêche d'avoir le fruit tant convoité. Et lorsqu'il se met à penser ainsi, il se sent tellement horrible qu'il cherche à se faire pardonner d'être si horrible et égoïste en achetant des peluches et d'autres divers présents pour le bébé. Mais le pire pour lui, c'est qu'il a l'impression qu'Elena saisit chacun de ses états d'âme. Parfois, il pense même qu'elle lit dans ses pensées tellement il est certain qu'elle a conscience qu'il a souhaité le pire, qu'il a songé au pire. Et c'est tout bonnement horrible de savoir que ses songes inavouables qui correspondent à des moments de faiblesse, la femme qu'il aime les interprète parfaitement bien. Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle ne dit rien et qu'elle ne semble même pas lui en vouloir. Parce que parfois elle donne l'impression de penser pareil.

Ce n'est pas facile pour Elena. Bien sur elle a toujours voulu être mère, mais pas ainsi. Pas en étant célibataire. Et même si elle est tout de même heureuse, par certain moment, elle se retrouve avec le même état d'esprit que Damon. Les mêmes raisons la poussent à penser les mêmes horribles choses. Parfois elle déteste son bébé pour l'empêcher d'être avec celui qu'elle aime. Elle aime son enfant, c'est indéniable, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir des moments où elle regrette de l'attendre, des moments où elle souhaiterait que cet enfant soit celui de Damon.

Elle aimerait tellement attendre l'enfant de Damon. Ça signifierait qu'ils sont ensemble et ça la tranquilliserait pour l'avenir. Elle déteste l'idée d'être mère célibataire, elle déteste le fait que son enfant n'aura pas de père reconnu et qu'elle sera le seul parent sur qui ce bébé pourra compter. Évidemment, il y a Damon dans l'équation, il veut l'aider et faire parti de la vie du bébé mais jusqu'où est-il prêt à s'investir? Il n'est pas le père, elle ne peut pas le forcer à assumer des responsabilités qui ne sont pas les siennes juste pour avoir l'esprit tranquille. C'est à l'encontre de ses principes, c'est à l'encontre de ses désirs. Elena ne veut pousser Damon à rien par peur de le perdre. D'ailleurs, souvent, elle lui fait comprendre qu'elle souhaite qu'il tienne le rôle qu'il désire dans la vie de son futur bébé, elle ne veut pas l'obliger à être un autre. Damon sera ce qu'il sera et elle devra s'en contenter même si le rôle qu'il aura choisi ne lui plaira pas forcément.

«Au fait qu'est-ce que tu voulais? S'enquit le vampire, inquiet.

- Je… Heu… Le bébé…

- Un problème? Paniqua automatiquement le ténébreux Salvatore.

- NON! Il a bougé et je voulais juste… partager l'expérience avec toi. Mais il s'est arrêté alors… Bonsoir Damon.»

Tristement, la jeune femme fit demi-tour. Au plus profond d'elle, elle souhaita rester avec Damon. Elle est totalement consumée par le ténébreux et séduisant Salvatore, elle a l'envie de voir leur relation évoluer. Elle veut l'absolu, elle veut être avec lui. Et c'est impossible parce qu'à l'intérieur d'elle grandit l'enfant de Stefan. Alors, discrètement, elle laissa échapper quelques larmes silencieuses. Elle tut sa souffrance et tenta de se faire à l'idée qu'elle doit apprendre à vivre avec. Elle a fait un choix, elle a voulu garder son bébé malgré tout, elle doit accepter qu'elle n'aura pas Damon. Ou plutôt qu'elle ne l'aura pas de la manière dont elle le désir.

Malgré le fait qu'Elena pleure en silence, Damon l'entend malgré tout. Et il déteste ses larmes. Le ténébreux vampire a bien conscience qu'il en est responsable. Il connaît suffisamment la jeune femme pour savoir qu'elle pleure à cause de lui. Et les larmes d'Elena lui brisent le cœur. Sans compter qu'elles le poussent à se questionner sur sa relation avec elle. Doit-il, et surtout peut-il, céder à ses sentiments pour elle? Elle attend l'enfant de Stefan, a-t-il le droit de tenter sa chance avec elle? Elena désire-t-elle vraiment être avec lui ou fait-elle juste un transfert? Ou peut-être est-ce juste un tour de ses hormones? En tout cas Damon trouve tout un tas de prétextes qui l'empêche de franchir la porte de sa chambre pour aller rejoindre Elena et lui déclarer sa flamme.

Au fils des semaines, au fils des mois, la relation des deux jeunes gens resta au même point. Excepté peut-être que leurs sentiments et leur complicité ne passent pas inaperçu auprès de leur proches.

Durant l'été, les amis et la famille d'Elena sont venus leur rendre visite et tous se sont rendus compte des sentiments flagrants qu'éprouvent les deux jeunes gens. Jenna l'a subtilement fait remarqué à sa nièce n'a pas nié aimer le ténébreux vampire. De son côté, Damon s'est laissé aller à quelques confidences autour d'un verre de Bourbon bu en compagnie d'Alaric. Pourtant, malgré tout, aucun d'eux n'a franchi le cap et ils continuent de taire leurs intenses sentiments qui ne cessent de s'accroitre.

À huit mois et demi de grossesse, Elena ressentit ses premières contractions. Et elle paniqua. Avoir le bébé en avance ne la rassurait pas. Heureusement, elle a Damon. Sans lui, elle serait perdue. Malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas du tout rassuré, le vampire prit sur lui et géra brillamment la situation. Il fit extrêmement rapidement les bagages de la jeune femme sans rien oublier et la conduisit à l'hôpital où il n'hésita pas à l'accompagner en salle de travaille. Qu'importe qu'il y ait du sang, Damon peut y résister. Contrairement à rester loin d'Elena qui lui est tout bonnement impossible.

L'accouchement fut tout bonnement horrible. Encore plus pour Damon que pour Elena. Certes la jeune femme souffrait, le bébé était pressé de venir au monde et les médecins n'ont pu administrer à la brunette une péridurale. Et la souffrance d'Elena brisait le cœur mort de Damon. Le sang n'était rien en comparaison pour le vampire, la douleur d'Elena était la pire des tortures. Alors, lorsque le bébé se mit à pleurer, il fut soulagé, Elena en avait terminé avec la souffrance.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut le bébé, elle souria, soulagée d'avoir mis au monde un enfant en bonne santé.

Elle ne l'avait pas bien vu, elle l'entendait juste, mais elle ne le vit pas, l'infirmière le nettoyait un peu avant de venir le lui confier. Elle espère juste que son bébé lui ressemble. Elena pense que ce sera plus facile pour Damon de voir un enfant qui lui ressemble à elle plutôt qu'il ne ressemble à Stefan.

Et il semblait que son souhait soit exhaussé. Son fils a les yeux marron et une crinière brune. Seul son teint est un peu plus clair, mais Elena est un pro du make-up, elle connait toutes les différents sortes de teints, elle sait que son fils n'a pas le même que Stefan. Il est juste à mi-chemin entre celui de ses deux parents biologiques.

«Il est mignon, souria Damon. Tu as été épatante. Comme toujours.»

En guise de réponse, la jeune femme souria. C'est vrai, son fils est mignon!

Installée dans sa chambre, la jeune femme passa un petit coup de fils à sa tante pour lui annoncer la naissance du bébé. Et lorsqu'elle raccrocha, un peu épuisée par son accouchement assez mouvementé, une infirmière entra et demanda des renseignements sur le bébé, notamment son prénom.

«Grayson, répondit tout naturellement Elena. Comme son grand-père.

-Et peut-être même qu'il sera docteur comme ton père! Renchérit Damon. Enfin il sera ce qu'il veut, ce n'est pas…

- J'avais comprit, souria Elena.

- Et son nom de famille? Demanda l'infirmière.»

Elena et Damon répondirent simultanément… une réponse différente. La jeune femme ne souhaitait pousser Damon a rien, elle répondit donc que son fils s'appelle Gilbert mais le vampire déclaré, sans la moindre hésitation que le nourrisson s'appelle Salvatore.

«Gilbert ou Salvatore? S'enquit gentiment l'infirmière.»

Et une nouvelle fois, les deux jeunes gens répondirent différemment. Damon répondit Gilbert, Elena répondit Salvatore.

Ils n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Aucun d'eux ne souhaitait forcer l'autre à quoique ce soit.

L'infirmière saisit le trouble installé entre eux et décida de revenir plus tard demander le nom de famille de Grayson, préfèrent laisser les _"parents"_ du nourrisson se décider sur le nom de famille qu'ils souhaitent donner à leur fils.

«J'ai dit Gilbert parce que je ne pensais pas que tu voulais le reconnaître, confia Elena. Sinon j'aurai dit Salvatore. Mais je ne veux te forcer à rien alors c'est toi qui a le dernier mot. Salvatore ou Gilbert? Mais je veux que tu sois sur, parce que si tu le reconnais ça entraine pas mal de…

- Je sais. Reconnaître un enfant signifie en avoir la responsabilité, je sais Elena. J'y ai bien réfléchis et je veux le reconnaître. Je l'aime beaucoup, probablement plus que je ne le devrais, mais il est une part de toi et tu es parfaite. Elena tu sais ce que je ressens et… enfin si tu veux… enfin surtout si tu… est prête et que tu ressens la même chose que moi… peut-être que… toi et moi… enfin on peut peut-être…»

Damon était mal à l'aise. Se livrer ainsi n'est absolument pas sa tasse de thé. Pourtant il devait bien trouver un moyen de s'exprimer, il fallait qu'Elena comprenne. Et au vu de son sourire, le vampire comprit que malgré la maladresse dont il a fait preuve, la jeune femme a saisi où il voulait en venir.

- Oui! Murmura-t-elle, émue. Tu sais que je t'aime aussi et je… j'avais peur qu'avec le bébé tu me vois différemment et que tes sentiments changent. Mais toi et moi, et Grayson, on est une famille. C'est toi qui lui as peint sa chambre, c'est toi qui m'as accompagné à mes rendez-vous gynécologique, c'est toi qui es auprès de moi, quoi qu'il arrive. Et tu aimes Grayson, tu n'as pas besoin de le dire, je le vois. Tu es son père Damon. Tu l'aimes comme un père aime son fils et… j'ai été adopté, je sais que la génétique n'a rien à voir avec les sentiments que les parents éprouvent pour leurs enfants. Tu es son père, qu'importe que le sang ne te lie pas à lui de cette manière. Pour moi, pour lui, c'est toi son père. Alors oui. Oui a ta proposition demandée à demi mots, et oui pour Grayson Salvatore.»

Aujourd'hui n'était pas seulement le jour de la naissance de Grayson, c'était aussi celui du début de leur nouvelle vie. Une vie à trois, une vie de famille. Damon et Elena avec leur fils.

Après plusieurs minutes de roucoulades comme deux adolescents, Damon et Elena se concentrèrent de nouveau sur leur nourrisson, paisiblement endormi dans les bras d'Elena, pleinement heureuse. Elle a Damon et il accepte Grayson. Mieux, il l'aime comme s'il s'agissait de son propre fils. Elena n'a pas besoin d'acte ou de preuve, elle n'a qu'à regarder le vampire droit dans les yeux pour savoir qu'il adore le bébé. Son regard pétille lorsqu'il observe Grayson. Il l'adore.

«Prend le, dit-elle simplement. Je suis un peu fatiguée et Grayson a besoin de faire connaissance avec toi. Prend le dans tes bras. Et arrête de paniquer, tu ne vas pas le briser! Rigola-t-elle.»

Et mal assuré, apeuré à l'idée de blesser le fragile petit nourrisson auquel il s'est tant attaché, Damon le prit délicatement dans ses bras et le berça tendrement pour le rendormir, observant tour à tour la jeune femme et le bébé, tous deux dans les bras de Morphée.

Le ténébreux Salvatore eut du mal à réaliser qu'ils sont à lui, qu'ils sont sa famille. C'est totalement inespéré pour lui. Il a la femme qu'il aime plus que tout au monde et un jolie petit bébé avec. Elena a raison: Grayson n'est peut-être pas son fils biologique mais il l'aime autant que si c'était le cas. Comment ne pas aime ce jolie petit-garçon aussi beau que sa maman? Impossible, tout bonnement impossible pour Damon, fou de son fils.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors cette première partie de cette version alternative, elle vous a plu? Que pensez-vous de la secrétaire du planning familial qui juge Elena et Damon? De Damon qui la remet bien à sa place? Des doutes de Delena concernant leur relation? De Damon qui s'investit à font envers elle et Grayson? Du conflit sur le nom de famille du bébé? Du fait que Damon & Elena ont enfin décidé de franchir le cap? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer dans la suite. Croyez-vous que Damon & Elena font se marier? Si oui, à la même date que dans la première version? Et pensez-vous qu'ils auront leurs deux enfants de la première version?**

**J'attends avec impatience vos avis et vos théories. **

**Bises. **

**Amandine.**

**PS adressé à dray86: Rassurée? L'os est bel et bien Delena. Je ne suis pas très douée pour écrire du Stelena. Ce n'est pas mon couple favori, je n'écris donc pas sur eux. Et oui, Damon aime le bébé comme son propre fils, mais ça n'est pas facile. Ni pour lui, ni pour Elena. Arriveront-ils malgré tout à construire quelques chose de solide? Réponse très vite.**


	2. Partie 2

**Petite annonce officielle: comme dans la version originale, cette OS comprendra 3 partie. Au début j'avais l'idée de le faire en deux parties mais j'ai écris, écris et écris et cette seconde partie devenait vraiment trop longue. Pour preuve, après le redécoupage, elle est de 18 pages (sur word) et 6808 mots. **

**J'espère cette partie vous plaira, elle tourne un peu autour de Grayson. Vous retrouvez quelques passages communs (ou légèrement modifiés) avec la VO à certain moment, comme par exemple Stefan qui vient sonner chez les Gilbert ou Elena dans la chambre d'hôpital de Jenna… Enfin je pense que ce sont des petites scènes insignifiantes sachant que cette partie tourne principalement autour de Grayson, de sa place au sein de sa famille. Et de Delena, bien sur. **

**Mahxeem: Pour la réponse concernant les enfants, tu seras fixé à la troisième partie, qui comme dans la VO est répartie sur plusieurs années. À la seule différence que Stefan sera un peu plus présent, ou présent différemment. Mauvais présage? Je ne dis rien moi, tu verras bien! En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que la version alternative t'ait plu. Bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Memel: Oui j'avais envie de décliner l'OS pour en faire une version alternative. Concernant Damon, tu découvriras comment il est avec Grayson dans cette partie, mais il l'a reconnu, ça te laisse imaginer un peu comment il sera avec lui. Et oui, il serait temps qu'Elena choisisse Damon dans la série, bien dit! En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire & heureuse que la première partie t'ait plu. Bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Biggi Salvatore: Damon tient beaucoup à Grayson et il l'a reconnu, c'est un bon début. Et Delena est ensemble, maintenant tu vas les voir évoluer en tant que jeune couple avec un bébé. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire & contente que la première partie de la version alternative t'ait plu. Bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Lyla Grint: Ravie de voir que la version alternative te plait. Merci pour ton commentaire. Bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Elina: Contente de constater que cet version de mon OS te plait. Merci pour ton commentaire. Bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Les Addicts de Damon: Laisse moi des commentaires quand tu peux, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça! Je sais que tu classes mes fics dans favoris, je reçois l'alerte, au passage j'en profite pour t'en remercier et remercie tout ceux qui le font. Pour la suite de _Quant tout a basculé_, elle arrivera soit avant mon voyage à Paris (donc avant vendredi 17) soit après (après lundi 20). En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire & heureuse que la première partie de cette version de mon OS t'ait plu. Bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Dray86: Je te laisse découvrir peut à peut les réponses à tes question. Mariage? Amélia? Damon junior? D'autres enfants? À voir. À lire. Je ne creuse pas trop ma réponse, je ne peux pas te dire grand chose. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que la première partie de cette version alternative t'ait plu même si c'est moins que la première. Bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt. **

** daisytya: Oui, il y a une suite, l'OS est en 3 parties! Au passage, merci pour ton com' sur _Quand tout a basculé_, j'y répondrai sur le prochain post de la fic, comme à tous ceux qui on commenter le dernier chapitre. ****En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire sur cet OS ainsi que pour ton compliment. Je suis contente de constater que la première partie de cette version alternative t'a plu. Bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Cristalle: Merci pour ton commentaire; je suis heureuse de voir, de lire plutôt, que la première partie de cette version de mon OS t'a plu. Bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt. **

**J'espère que cette partie vous plaira elle aussi. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**_Partie 2_**

Être parents n'est pas forcément facile, un bébé demande beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, alors lorsqu'on est une mère étudiante comme l'est Elena Gilbert ou un père un peu inquiet à l'idée de mal s'y prendre avec un nourrisson comme Damon Salvatore, il y a des journées difficiles. Mais le jeune couple s'en sort très bien, même si Grayson leur a récemment fait vivre deux mois infernaux en refusant faire ses nuits. Mais aujourd'hui ça va beaucoup mieux, le bébé dort paisiblement de vingt-deux heures le soir à sept heures le lendemain matin, et depuis qu'il fait ses nuits, il est bien plus apaisé en journée. Sa mère peut partir au lycée un peu plus sereinement et son père s'angoisse moins. Mieux, lorsqu'Elena s'amuse à espionner son petit-ami et leur nourrisson, le vampire lui donne l'impression d'avoir prit soin d'un enfant toute sa vie. Il s'y prend très bien avec Grayson et reste constamment d'une grande patience envers leur nourrisson face auquel, au fils des mois il se détend et avec lequel il renforce une complicité flagrante.

C'est juste merveilleux le bonheur dans lequel la jeune femme nage! Elle a le petit-ami le plus formidable de la terre et un magnifique petit bébé. De plus, Grayson les comble tellement de bonheur, qu'elle et Damon n'ont fait que se rapprocher depuis l'arrivée de leur fils. Ils en sont à un point où la jeune femme le soupçonne de cacher une bague de fiançailles dans la maison. Elena n'a aucune preuve de ce dont elle avance, mais elle est certaine que son vampire préféré ne va pas tarder à la demander en mariage. Il agit d'une manière atypique et puis il y a cette conversation qu'elle a surprise il y a deux jours.

En se levant ce matin là, Elena s'était directement rendue dans la chambre de son fils où elle vit Damon langer le bébé tout en lui parlant.

Grayson adore les écouter parler. Du haut de ses quatre petits mois, le bébé est très éveillé. Damon s'en est vite aperçu et passe tout son temps à divertir le petit-garçon en lui racontant tout plein d'histoires, en lui confiant tout ce qui lui passe par la tête. Au plus grand plaisir du bébé qui regardait son père avec de grands yeux émerveillés.

Ce fameux matin où la jeune femme les observa en cachette, elle vit Damon s'occuper de Grayson tout en l'amusant avant de demander une sorte d'approbation au bébé en voulant son avis au sujet d'un éventuel mariage entre sa maman et son papa. Bien sur, Grayson ne put répondre par des mots ou comprendre ce que son père lui racontait mais il lui souria et gazouilla tout en remuant dans tous les sens.

Tous les deux sont totalement adorables et Elena ne put que sourire en repensant à tous ces moments de complicité qui unit Damon et Grayson. Ils sont père et fils, qu'importe ce que la génétique dit, Damon est le père de Grayson. C'est lui qui s'est levé les nuits durant deux mois pour s'occuper du nourrisson, c'est lui qui le garde seul en semaine lorsqu'Elena est en cours, c'est lui qui l'emmène à ses séances de kinésithérapie et qui supporte les hurlements ainsi que les pleurs du bébé et c'est encore lui qui passe des heures à le consoler.

Parfois, Elena a l'impression de négliger son fils. Avec ses études, elle n'a parfois pas autant de temps qu'elle le souhaiterait à consacrer à Grayson et ça lui pèse vraiment, elle en vient à compter les jours jusqu'à ses examens; une fois qu'elle les aura passé, elle sera libre de passer tout son temps avec sa famille et de mettre en route un second bébé qui lui tient tant à cœur. Bien sur elle a Grayson et il la comble de bonheur mais il y a une petite voix malsaine qui ne cesse de rappeler à la jeune femme que son adorable bébé n'est pas biologiquement lié à Damon, en tout cas pas en tant que fils. Et Elena rêve de donner à Damon un enfant issu de leur union. Avoir un bébé de Damon, avec Damon, signifierait tout et scellerait leur relation de manière inébranlable.

Mais Elena ne veut rien précipiter. Elle ne veut pas pousser son petit-ami à faire un enfant maintenant et elle ne veut pas d'un second enfant hors mariage. Elle a besoin d'être rassurée et un mariage la rassurerait, elle saurait que quoiqu'il arrive elle et ses enfants se retrouveraient en sécurité. Bien qu'elle sache que Damon est digne de confiance, bien qu'elle lui fasse entièrement confiance, elle a constamment besoin d'être rassurée. Pas pour elle, pour Grayson, elle veut savoir son fils à l'abri de tout et met tout en œuvre pour que ce soit le cas.

Les songeries, les rêveries, les espoirs d'Elena d'avoir une grande famille, furent interrompus par Damon et Grayson. Le vampire tenait le bébé dans ses bras et tous les deux semblaient bien s'amuser puisque le petit-garçon rigolait aux éclats dans les bras de son papa.

Lorsqu'elle les vit s'approcher d'elle, la jeune femme souria. Damon est un père formidable et il n'y a qu'à regarder Grayson pour savoir que le bébé a conscience d'avoir un papa en or. Souvent, Elena les observe et constate que chaque jour leur complicité s'accroit. C'est totalement dingue de voir à quel point les deux Salvatore s'adorent. À chaque fois qu'Elena pose son regard sur Damon et Grayson, elle les voit complice, elle voit un père fou de son fils et un bébé plus qu'heureux d'être dans les bras de son papa. Et à chaque fois ces scènes père/fils lui donnent du baume au cœur. Lorsqu'elle voit son petit-ami prendre soin de leur bébé, elle constate que le fait que Grayson ne soit pas le fils biologique de Damon n'a aucune importance, le vampire l'aime comme si c'était le sien. Il est même fou du petit-garçon!

Mais Elena ne peut empêcher cette agaçante petite voix malsaine de lui rappeler que son petit-garçon n'est pas le fils biologique de l'homme qui partage leur vie. Telle une ritournelle, elle entend chaque jour sa conscience lui rappeler que Grayson n'est pas de Damon. Et la jeune femme trouve cela injuste. Son petit-ami est un père fantastique, elle veut lui donner son propre un fils. Un fils qui aurait ses gènes, un fils qui ressemblerait à Damon et de qui le vampire serait le père biologique. Elena souhaite cet enfant plus que tout; pour elle, il représente une ultime preuve d'amour, un moyen de prouver à Damon qu'il est bien celui avec qui elle souhaite passer le restant de ses jours, qu'il est l'homme avec qui elle veut élever son fils et qu'il est celui avec qui elle souhaite avoir d'autres enfants.

«Ta mère est perdue dans ses pensées Gray', souligna Damon en rigolant. Ça va Elena?»

Le regard d'Elena était figé sur les deux Salvatore et un sourire contagieux illumina son visage. En la voyant, Damon ne put qu'aborder une mine heureuse et la dévorer du regard.

Elle est belle. Rayonnante même. Le vampire constate chaque jour la chance qu'il a de l'avoir et d'avoir Grayson. Le bébé ressemble tellement à Elena, qu'il ne peut en être que fou malgré le fait que, parfois, dans certaines de ses mimiques, il lui rappelle Stefan. C'est agaçant, dans ces rares moments, malgré lui, Grayson lui rappelle qu'il n'est pas son père biologique. Et ce rappel n'est guère agréable!

«Oui. Oui, très bien maintenant que j'ai mes deux hommes auprès de moi! Souria la jeune femme en prenant son bébé dans ses bras. Je pensais juste à quel point j'ai de la chance de vous avoir tous les deux! Et à quel point je vous aime. À quel point je t'aime toi et à quel point tu es formidable avec Grayson.

- C'est mon fils, répondit simplement le vampire.»

Damon craignait toujours que sa paternité soit remise en doute, y comprit par Elena. Il craignait que lors d'une dispute, sa petite-amie lui rappelle que le petit-garçon est à elle et seulement à elle et que lui n'a qu'à se taire concernant l'éducation de Grayson. Mais elle ne l'a jamais fait. Au contraire, lorsqu'elle parle de leur fils avec ses amis ou des personnes avec lesquelles elle a l'occasion d'échanger, Elena fait ressentir le lien qui unit les deux hommes de sa vie. Dans son esprit son fils est celui de Damon. C'est aussi simple que ça. Mais ça ne rassure pas Damon. Il a constamment peur de perdre Grayson ou de se retrouver éloigné de cet adorable petit-garçon dont il est le père, qu'importe ce que la génétique peut dire!

Grayson gazouilla sur les genoux de sa maman en fixant son papa, un peu inquiet de le voir si silencieux. Il se tourna vers sa mère la bouche grande ouverte, alors qu'Elena plaisanta en dédramatisant la situation pour éviter de rendre son bébé anxieux, forçant Damon à revenir dans la réalité.

«Désolé, j'étais…

- Je sais à quoi tu pensais Damon. Et tu sais ce que j'en dis. Tu sais que je me fiche de tout cela, pour moi, Grayson est ton fils. Tu es son père, personne ne peut t'enlever cela. Jamais je ne laisserai qui que ce soit remettre ta paternité en question. C'est comprit?»

Pour toute réponse, Damon souria et embrassa passionnément sa petite-amie tandis que leur bébé gazouilla de nouveau heureux en constatant que son papa va bien et n'est pas triste.

Puis, le vampire interrompit le baiser et fixa amoureusement sa compagne en réalisant qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il doit la demander en mariage. Maintenant. Il venait de prendre conscience qu'il ne trouverait jamais le bon moment, l'instant parfait pour le faire mais que ce fameux moment magique prendrait vie lorsqu'Elena ouvrirait la petite boite en écrin et y découvrirait sa bague de fiançailles.

«Je reviens, lui promit-il tendrement.»

Elena fut étonnée par le comportement de Damon. En général, lorsqu'ils commençaient à s'embrasser, son petit-ami réfléchissait à un moyen de l'attirer dans leur lit. Il ne s'enfuyait pas comme un lapin. Mais ses inquiétudes cessèrent lorsqu'elle le vit revenir avec une boite en écrin entre les mains.

La jeune femme souria, excitée de découvrir son présent. Elle eut bien une petite idée de ce qu'enfermait la boite, mais elle n'en dit rien. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de contenir son émotion et son impatience face à un Damon tout tendu et un Grayson qui sembla vouloir chiper ce que son père à entre ses mains.

«Non Gray, ce n'est pas toi! Rigola le vampire. C'est pour ta maman, rajouta-t-il en tendant la petite boite en écrin à Elena. Ouvre la!»

Ce que la jeune femme s'empressa de faire, souhaitant de tous son cœur découvrir une bague de fiançailles. Et en découvrant le bijou, un bague en or blanc sertie de diamants, le cœur de la jeune femme tressaillit avant qu'elle n'explose de bonheur en s'écriant un grand oui, sans laisser à son fiancé la peine de lui poser LA fameuse question.

«Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui! Répéta-t-elle, sourire aux lèvres en embrassant passionnément Damon. Oui, oui, oui. Je t'aime.

- Tu es sûre? Tu sais ce que j'allais…

- Oui. Et c'est oui. OUI je veux être ta femme Damon! Oui, oui, oui, oui! OUI!

- Je t'aime, souria le vampire. Tu es mon ange à moi. Et je veux que tu sois ma femme. Mais je veux qu'on se marie que lorsque tu l'auras décidé. Dans un mois, dans un an, dans cinq ans… Je veux juste t'épouser, toi tu décides quand.»

Pressée d'épouser Damon, Elena ne tarda pas à organiser un mariage afin de passer au plus vite la corde au cou du vampire de son cœur. Un mois et demi plus tard, elle l'épousa lors d'une cérémonie intime qui s'est déroulée à Mystic Falls avant de confier Grayson à Jenna – toute heureuse d'avoir son petit-neveu durant les deux prochaines semaines – pour les quinze prochains jours pour partir roucouler en lune de miel avec son mari.

En bons parents ultra angoissés pour leur petit bout de chou, Damon et Elena passaient deux heures par jours à appeler Jenna, Jeremy et Alaric afin de savoir si Grayson allait bien. Ça en devenait tellement agaçant que la tante d'Elena – sous l'influence d'hormones puisqu'enceinte de sept mois et demi – confisqua les téléphones de son petit-ami et de son neveu, coupa le sien et débrancha la ligne fixe de la maison afin que Damon et Elena cessent de la harceler. Elle a beau être tête en l'air, un peu laxiste, elle sait prendre soin d'un bébé! D'autant plus que Grayson est loin d'être un petit diablotin. Au contraire, il est adorable, s'occuper de lui est tellement facile que Jenna se croirait en vacances.

Au contraire des parents du petit. Voyant qu'aucun de trois babysitteurs de leur fils ne répondait, les jeunes mariés s'alarmèrent et durent joindre leurs amis pour savoir que Jenna en a juste marre de leurs appelles mais que le petit-garçon va parfaitement bien. Et finalement, la technique de la tante de la jeune femme finit par pousser Elena et Damon à sortir de leur rôle de parents et à profiter de leur lune de miel et surtout de leur chambre d'hôtel. Ils y passèrent tellement de temps, qu'au moment de partir, Elena exprima quelques regrets à l'idée de ne pas avoir profité du soleil et des visites pourtant mises à leur disposition.

«On reviendra. Avec Grayson! Comme ça tu seras assurer de te profiter des lieux! Quoique tu as profité d'autres services mis à ta disposition, susurra Damon. Et tu en redemandais à chaque fois!

- Idiot! Grogna la jeune femme. Je t'aime mais tu n'es qu'un idiot!

- Idiot? Moi? Je suis un ange bébé! Se défendit le vampire. Et toujours prêt pour…

- On va être en retard à l'aéroport Damon, le coupa Elena. Et arrête de ne penser qu'à ça! Tu es… irrécupérable!

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, tu es terriblement belle, lui susurra-t-il amoureusement à l'oreille.»

Damon jouait avec les nerfs de son épouse. Il s'amusait à éveiller le désir qu'elle réprimait tant bien que mal en elle avec des caresses, des baisers et des mots d'amour tendrement déclarés la poussant à céder.

Et bien entendu avec le petit luxe qu'ils se sont offerts, les deux jeunes mariés loupèrent leur avion comme prédit par Elena et récupérèrent leur fils que le lendemain matin.

Lorsqu'il vit ses parents arriver, le petit Grayson devint incontrôlable. Il gigota dans tous les sens, pressé d'aller dans les bras de ses parents. Aucun doute, Damon et Elena ont manqué à leur petit bout de chou qui profitait de le retrouver pour se faire câliner et chouchouter!

«Coucou mon bébé, tu t'es bien amusé avec tonton Jeremy, tata Jenna et tonton Ric? S'enquit Elena en le prenant dans ses bras. Oui, oh oui, tu es tout heureux! Rigola-t-elle en voyant l'enfant euphorique et gazouiller. Tu racontes quoi de beau là? Areu, areu moi aussi. Tu as vu, maman n'a pas oublier le langage bébé durant son voyage de noce!»

Le bébé rigola de plus belle et continua ses gazouillis. Il avait plein de chose à raconter et Elena l'écoutait attentivement pendant que Damon chargeait les affaires du petit dans la voiture avant de revenir auprès d'eux. Et dés que le vampire entra dans le champ de vision de l'enfant, celui-ci s'agita de nouveau en faisant comprendre à sa maman qu'il voulait aller dans les bras de son papa.

Et Damon récupéra son fils avec bonheur! Le petit asticot lui a vraiment manqué. C'est incroyable l'importance que Grayson a prit dans la vie du ténébreux vampire. Ce petit-garçon est un rayon de soleil duquel le jeune homme ne peut plus se passer. L'enfant lui est devenu aussi précieux qu'Elena.

Le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, les Salvatore reprirent l'avion afin de rentrer à Paris où Elena entra dans la dernière ligne droite de ses études. Plus qu'un petit mois et demi et elle en aurait terminé avec le lycée. Elle pourra enfin se consacrer à sa petite famille et passer tout son temps avec eux. Mais en attendant, elle devait se concentrer sur ses révisions. Cependant l'arrivée de Grayson et Damon l'en empêcha. Tous les deux revenaient de leur promenade et le petit-garçon commença à gazouiller en l'apercevant. Il voulait jouer avec elle. Lorsqu'il la voit à la maison, il veut tout le temps qu'elle joue avec lui et Damon. Elle lui manque, c'est indéniable. Et ça lui brise le cœur de ne pas passer assez de temps avec Grayson, de louper certains moments de la vie de son fils. Alors elle décida d'aller jouer avec le petit-garçon en lui promettant que la journée du lendemain leur sera entièrement réservée. En plus ça permettra à Damon d'aller faire le plein de sang à l'hôpital, le pauvre va finir par mourir de fin à ne pas pouvoir aller se renflouer en sang parce que Grayson l'accapare constamment!

Mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Elena devait aller chez son médecin et ne souhaitait pas en parler à Damon. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire pourquoi et risquer de lui donner de faux espoirs. Cependant ce qu'elle ne savait pas est que son époux est au courant de tout, absolument tout. Mais il ne dit rien, il laissa son épouse agir à sa guise et joua son jeu. Comme il jouerait son jeu le lendemain lorsqu'elle lui expliquerait le pourquoi de cette visite, censée lui être méconnue, chez son gynécologue.

Le lendemain matin, comme promis à Grayson, Elena mit son bébé dans sa poussette et partit avec lui faire le tour des boutiques pour enfants de la capitale française durant toute la matinée. À midi, elle s'octroya un petite pause déjeuner et en profita pour passer un ou deux coup de fils à ses proches. Puis, à treize heures, elle passa une prise de sang avant d'avoir les résultats deux heures plus tard dans le bureau de son gynécologue qui lui confirma ses soupçons.

Elle est enceinte! Elle attend le bébé de Damon. Elena est complètement déboussolée par la confirmation de l'heureuse nouvelle. Il lui fallut un long moment pour le réaliser, pour que son esprit saisisse qu'elle attend bel et bien un second enfant. L'enfant de Damon! Actuellement, Elena se rend compte qu'elle ne peut pas être plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'est en ce moment. Sa vie est parfaite et avec sa grossesse, elle a la sensation que tout va être encore plus merveilleux. La jeune femme est sur son petit nuage! En décembre, la famille Salvatore comptera un membre de plus. Un mini Damon de préférence. Non pas qu'une fille ne serait pas la bienvenue, Elena adorerait avoir une fillette mais elle désirerait avoir un fils avant. Pour Damon. Pour avoir la satisfaction de voir un mini lui courir dans la maison et lui faire du charme, la manipuler avec un regard bleu hypnotique pour obtenir tout ce qu'il veut.

«On rentre à la maison Grayson, souria la jeune femme en quittant la cabinet médical. On va rejoindre ton papa et lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle! Parce qu'à Noël tu auras un petit-frère ou une petite-sœur avec qui tu pourras jouer. Tu es content? C'est une bonne nouvelle! Et rassure toi, ton papa et moi on t'aime et ce n'est pas l'arrivée d'un autre bébé qui va changer l'amour qu'on te porte mon trésor.»

À deux pas du désert saharien, sous une chaleur affolante, Stefan Salvatore tentait de prendre un énième nouveau départ. Depuis qu'il a quitté Mystic Falls, il tente de faire le deuil de cette vie qu'il a tenté de se construire et de palier au manque d'Elena. En vain, la jeune femme lui manque chaque jour un peu plus. Et il se sent coupable. Sa petite-amie a peut-être fait une erreur, elle l'a peut-être trompé et elle est tombée enceinte, mais cette grossesse était le seul moyen pour eux d'être parents, il n'aurait pas dû se soucier de comment elle est tombée enceinte, mais du fait qu'elle l'était. Aujourd'hui, elle a un bébé, un bébé qu'il aurait pu élever avec elle, un bébé qui lui aurait permis de construire une famille, d'avoir un foyer avec celle qu'il aime. C'est le bébé d'Elena, il aurait pu l'accepter et l'aimer comme son propre enfant s'il ne s'était pas laissé emporté par la colère.

Le vampire était avec des sorcières dont l'une d'entre elle est une amie de longue date. Et connaissant bien Stefan, elle avait saisit son trouble et tenta de comprendre ce qu'il n'allait pas avec lui.

Au début, il se tut. Que pouvait-il dire? Cependant, au fils de la conversation, il laissa échapper deux ou trois choses concertant Elena, notamment le fait qu'elle soit le sosie Katherine et le fait qu'elle l'ait trompé en essayant de lui faire croire que l'enfant qu'elle attendait était le sien. Suffisamment pour son amie sorcière, nullement novice en magie, lui confie qu'un double à la possibilité d'avoir des enfants avec n'importe quelle créature surnaturelle, les vampires compris!

Autant dire que cette révélation choqua Stefan qui resta inerte un long moment. Elena ne l'a pas trompé. Au contraire, elle portait son enfant. Elle a eu son enfant! Aujourd'hui il a un fils ou une fille, un cadeau du ciel qu'il a renié et abandonné. Il est le pire des salopards! Il aurait dû éclaircir cette histoire et rester auprès d'Elena. Il aurait dû… Il devait rentrer à Mystic Falls! Il devait rentrer à Mystic Falls pour prendre enfin soin de ses siens et tenter de se faire pardonner par Elena. Il devait rentrer chez lui afin de retrouver sa famille et de serrer enfin son bébé dans ses bras.

Assise dans son jardin, sous un beau soleil printanier, Elena attendait Damon tout en jouant avec Grayson. Cependant son esprit était accaparé par son bébé, celui qu'elle attendait. Elle revoyait l'écran de l'échographe pointer sur le petit être qui grandit en elle et elle entendait encore la douce mélodie du cœur battant de cet enfant auquel elle tient déjà tant.

«Areu, areu, gazouilla Grayson en pointant le ventre de sa mère.

- Oui Gray', il y a ton petit-frère ou ta petit-sœur dans mon ventre! Souria la jeune femme. Tu es malin mon bébé. Le plus malin des petits garçons de six mois! Oh mais ça c'est à force de passer toutes tes journées avec ton père, il déteint sur toi! Tu vas finir aussi malin que lui! Mais attention, interdiction de faire les mêmes bêtises que ton papa. De toute façon il en a trop fait pour que tu puisses toutes les répéter!»

À l'évocation de son papa, le petit-garçon s'agita de plus belle et montra son mécontentement causé par l'absence de Damon. Fort heureusement le vampire rentra les bras chargés de cadeaux. Des jouets et des vêtements pour Grayson, des fleurs et une parure de diamants pour Elena.

«J'ai quelque chose à te dire, murmura la jeune femme alors que le vampire faisait tournoyer leur bébé dans ses bras. Mais j'ai deux minutes, profite de Grayson, tu lui as manqué. À chaque fois qu'on parlait de toi, c'est à dire souvent, il s'agitait comme un petit fou! Je te jure c'était trop adorable! Gray' est un vrai fifils à son papa.

- Mais bien sur qu'il est un fifils à son papa, je m'occupe bien de lui! Se justifia tout sourire le vampire avant de changer de sujet. Bon sinon ton rendez-vous chez ton gynéco, comment ça s'est passé?»

Damon s'était promis de laisser Elena aborder ce sujet mais c'était trop tentant. Il n'arrivait pas à patienter il devait avoir des réponses tout de suite. Il devait savoir si sa femme est oui ou non enceinte. Bien que certains détails semblent l'amener à le penser très fortement. Les changements auquel le corps d'Elena est soumis et le fait qu'elle soit très soupe au lait sont deux indéniables indices.

«Tu es sournois Damon Salvatore. Tu es le plus sournois des maris et je t'interdis de rendre nos enfants aussi machiavélique que toi! Souria Elena. Je suis enceinte, renchérit-elle folle de joie. Le bébé est prévu pour le mois de décembre. Il devrait naitre autour du dix! Oh et j'ai passé une échographie, je ne pensais pas que ma grossesse était si avancée mais vu les résultats de la prises de sang, mon gynéco m'a fait passé une écho et… je suis désolée, j'aurai aimé que tu sois là. Mais j'ai la vidéo, je l'ai mise sur le réseau de la maison, tu peux…»

Le vampire l'interrompit en l'embrassant passionnément et en lui assurant qu'il assisterait à sa prochaine échographie tout en lui murmurant des mots d'amour.

Il est heureux. Il aime Elena, il aime Grayson, il aime la famille qu'ils forment et est euphorique à l'idée d'accueillir un second bébé. Une petite-fille de préférence. Damon est du genre à tout vouloir, il a un fils, il veut une fille. Une mini Elena serait l'option parfaite! Si il a la chance d'avoir une fillette aussi douce et tendre que sa femme, il pourra reconnaître haut et fort être l'homme le plus heureux et le plus chanceux de la terre.

Face à tant de bonheur, Elena se mit soudainement à pleurer. Elle est totalement chamboulée émotionnellement. Elle se sent fragile, énormément fragile et le moindre petit émoi prend des proportions énormes. La faute à ses hormones. Déjà lors de sa première grossesse elle était capable de passer du rire au larmes, de la joie au bonheur en moins d'une fraction de secondes. Mais malgré le flot de larmes alarmantes qui coule sur son visage, elle resplendit de bonheur. Ses larmes traduisent seulement l'expression de la joie qu'elle ressent à l'idée d'agrandir sa précieuse petite famille.

Elena n'est pas la seule à nager dans le bonheur. Damon l'est autant qu'elle, si ce n'est plus. Le fait de devenir une seconde fois père, pour la première fois de son enfant biologique, le rend euphorique, autant euphorique que ne l'a rendu la naissance de Grayson. C'est juste que du bonheur, un immense bonheur qui semble contagieux puisque sur ses genoux Grayson gazouille, rigole et frappe dans ses mains, tout joyeux!

«Oui Gray' fait bravo! L'encouragea Damon.»

En plus d'être fou de joie, le vampire se montre très câlin et tactile envers sa femme. Plus que d'habitude en tout cas. Son épouse est enceinte, il compte la bichonner et l'entourer au maximum afin de lui rendre sa grossesse la plus facile possible. Hors de question qu'Elena ne se sente négligée ou qu'elle fatigue.

En ce moment, Jenna n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Sa grossesse l'épuise et elle ne souhaite qu'une chose: _"expulser"_ au plus vite son bébé! Elle n'en peut plus! Elle se trouve trop grosse et râle à longueur de journée. Et comme elle est quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcent de temps de mauvaises humeurs, ses proches prennent sur eux pour ne pas s'énerver. Jeremy passe son temps chez Bonnie, et Alaric reste au lycée le plus possible et quand il n'y est pas, il va boire un verre au Mystic Grill ou appelle Damon histoire d'éviter d'attiser les foudres de sa petite-amie qui a toujours un reproche à faire à tout le monde. Il ne souhaite qu'une seule chose: qu'elle accouche afin de redevenir la Jenna sensée qu'il connaît et qu'il adore. Non pas qu'il n'aime pas sa compagne enceinte ou qu'il ne soit pas heureux d'être prochainement père, c'est juste que Jenna l'épuise. Elle épuise tout le monde.

Jeremy lisait ses emails sur son portable tout en cuisinant des crêpes pour sa tante. Depuis qu'elle est enceinte, et lorsqu'Alaric n'est pas à la maison – là il est absent à cause d'une barbante réunion pédagogique – c'est le jeune homme qui prépare les repas. Sa tante ne sait pas se faire cuire un œuf, elle est juste douée pour commander de la nourriture chez le traiteur ou pour se faire réchauffer des plats surgelés; Jeremy s'emploi dont à la nourrir correctement même s'il n'a pas les talents culinaire d'un chef! Mais tant que Jenna mange ce qu'il cuisine c'est signe qu'il ne s'y prend pas aussi mal qu'il ne le pense.

«Fais attention de ne pas laisser tomber ton portable dans le plat de spaghetti! L'averti Jenna.

- C'est cool, je fais gaffe. Et je lis mes mails, je me suis laissé un peu débordé, j'en ai cinquante sept non lus!

- Oh, qu'est-ce que se serait si tu ne passais pas toutes tes journées sur ton ordinateur! Se moqua sa tante. Oh sacré Jeremy!»

En utilisant son ouïe de vampire, Stefan distingua deux voix chez les Gilbert: Jenna et Jeremy. Apparemment ni Elena, ni le bébé ne se trouvent dans la maison; la jeune femme a dû sortir, probablement avec Bonnie et Caroline. Mais ça n'empêcha pas le vampire de sonner à la porte de la maison blanche de Maple Street. Elena est de sortie mais il peut toujours lui laisser un message et prendre de ses nouvelles. De leurs nouvelles: celles d'Elena et celle du bébé.

«Toi! Hurla Jenna, folle de rage. Toi, comment peux-tu venir sonner à ma porte? Après tout ce que tu as fait à ma nièce…»

Dans la cuisine, Jeremy n'entendit pas Jenna crier sur Stefan, il était bien trop occuper à cuisiner, lire ses mails et écouter de la musique, le casque sur les oreilles avec le volume au maximum comme le font tous les ados qui se respectent. Cependant, Jay Z n'eut plus guère d'important pour lui lorsqu'il lut le mail de sa sœur. Cette dernière – qui n'arrivait pas à le joindre via FaceTime - lui annonçait sa grossesse. Et bien évidemment, le jeune homme mit les pates sur feux doux et commença à annoncer la nouvelle à sa tante avant de la rejoindre et de découvrir Stefan sur le pas de la porte et de le voir se décomposer sur place lorsqu'il entendit Jeremy terminer sa phrase. Le jeune homme à textuellement dit _"Hey Jenna devine quoi? J'ai reçu un mail d'Elena, elle a une super nouvelle a nous faire partager! Elle est enceinte! C'est super, ils sont vrai…"_ Puis, le jeune homme laissa sa dernière phrase en suspend lorsqu'il vit Stefan. Fou de rage à l'encontre du vampire pour le mal qu'il a fait à Elena, le jeune homme s'en approcha et lui engendra une droite mémorable avant de lui intimer l'ordre de ne plus jamais revenir sonner à leur porte. Elena est heureuse, elle n'a pas besoin que Stefan la retrouve et sème la pagaille au sein de son couple par simple jalousie envers Damon. Quant à Grayson, il a déjà un père qui s'occupe et qui l'aime comme personne d'autre pourrait le faire.

«Jeremy a raison: ne reviens pas et reste éloigné de ma nièce! Lui ordonna méchamment Jenna. Tu l'as abandonné, elle en a souffert, mais aujourd'hui elle est parfaitement heureuse, ne va pas t'incruster dans sa vie. De toute façon tu n'y as plus ta place! Elena s'est remise de tout le mal que tu lui as fait et elle a quitté Mystic Falls pour aller vivre avec son mari loin d'ici. Tu as entendu Jeremy, elle et son mari vont avoir un bébé, elle est vraiment heureuse et épanouie, elle n'a pas besoin que tu ailles la perturber!»

Le vampire n'en revint pas, il n'arriva pas à croire ce que Jenna venait de lui dire. Elena ne peut pas être mariée! Encore moins à nouveau enceinte! Elle n'est pas stupide, elle n'allait pas faire deux enfants coup sur coup! En plus elle n'a pas pu l'oublier si facilement, c'est tout bonnement impossible! Pas après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu! Et elle ne peut être mariés! Il l'aurait quand même su! Ne serait-ce qu'à cause du comportement de Damon. Son frère aurait de nouveau fait taire son humanité et on lui aurait rapporté les plans tordus initiés par Damon! Or, dans le monde de la nuit, personne ne parle de Damon Salvatore, signe que son ainé se tient à carreaux. Elena n'est donc ni mariée, ni enceinte, Jenna et Jeremy lui ont menti. Si elle l'est… C'est juste tout bonnement inconcevable pour le vampire. Si Elena est mariée, ça veut dire qu'un autre homme s'occupe de son enfant! Stefan ne peut imaginer que sa petite-amie (ou plutôt ex petite-amie) a déraciné leur enfant en lui reniant ses origines paternelles!

Il doit la retrouver! Il ne peut faire autrement, il doit retrouver Elena et leur enfant. Il doit se battre pour elle et la reconquérir!

Après s'être assuré que Stefan ne trainait plus dans le quartier, Jeremy appela, à contrecœur, Elena pour la prévenir de ce qui venait de se passer. Il préférait opter pour la transparence de peur que le vampire n'abandonne pas et ne fasse une entrée fracassante dans la vie d'Elena. Si jamais elle le voyait débarquer… Jeremy n'osa même pas songer à la réaction de sa sœur en revoyant Stefan. Encore moins à celle de Damon!

Tous les deux sont très protecteurs envers Grayson, ils ne seraient pas ravis de voir Stefan débarquer dans leur vie pour peut-être revendiquer sa paternité. Surtout s'il vient réclamer un droit qu'il n'a pas sur Grayson; cette histoire finirait dans un bain de sang entre les deux Salvatore. Damon ne laisserait jamais personne lui prendre Grayson. Et à juste titre, Stefan est peut-être le géniteur du bébé mais il est loin d'en être le père. Celui qui s'occupe du nourrisson, celui qui l'aime et qui l'éduque, c'est Damon. C'est Damon le père de Grayson! D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il y a écrit sur l'acte de naissance du petit-garçon! Grayson Salvatore fils de Damon Salvatore!

Comme disait Jenna un peu vulgairement: _"Être père ne se résume pas à s'envoyer en l'air et encloquer une fille, c'est le service après vente qui compte!"_. Et bien que l'expression a un brin surpris Jeremy, le jeune homme devait avouer qu'il est parfaitement d'accord avec elle. Stefan a peut-être mis Elena enceinte mais ça ne fait pas de lui le père de Grayson. Loin de là!

Jeremy réfléchit à comment annoncer à sa sœur le fait que Stefan est venu frapper à leur porte. Et le fait qu'elle soit de bonne humeur – la grossesse rend Elena les trois quart du temps joyeuse – n'arrangea pas la dure tache du jeune homme. Cependant, il se devait de dire la vérité à Elena. D'autant plus que celle-ci comprit très vite qu'il lui cache quelque chose.

Jeremy parla. Il rapporta à sa sœur le retour de Stefan et celle-ci ne paniqua pas. Elle ne fut pas tout a fait rassurée de le savoir à sa recherche mais elle ne paniqua pas pour autant. À côté d'elle, Damon, qui a entendu la conversation, lui assura que Stefan ne les trouverait pas. Il a parfaitement brouillé les pistes, et puis, il connaît son frère, jamais Stefan ne cherchera une Elena Salvatore puisque jamais son cadet n'oserait croire qu'Elena Gilbert a épousé un pauvre looser comme Damon Salvatore. Après tout pour Stefan, _"Elena est trop bien pour Damon!"_, _"Damon ne la mérite pas, et puis, il foire tout Damon!", "Damon est trop colérique, impulsif, sanguinaire, psychopathe pour qu'Elena l'aime!"_.

«Et s'il nous trouve? Finit par s'inquiéter Elena. S'il veut…

- Si jamais il nous trouve, bah déjà cet idiot se sera fait aider, il est nul au jeu de cache-cache! Sérieusement Elena, si jamais il nous retrouve, je ne le laisserai pas t'approcher ou s'approcher de Grayson: tu es ma femme et Gray' est mon fils! Peut-être qu'il n'est pas mon fils biologique mais je l'aime comme si c'était le cas. Je l'aime autant que j'aime le bébé que tu attends Elena et je veux que tu saches que je ne ferrai jamais de différence entre Gray' et le bébé.

- Je sais Damon, je sais. Tu es un super père qui adore son fils! Souria la jeune femme avant d'en revenir à ses angoisses. De toute façon Stefan ne peut rien faire! Hein Damon? Il ne peut pas nous prendre Grayson? Tu es son père, c'est écrit sur son acte de naissance, Stefan ne peut rien faire contre ça, il n'a aucun droit? Paniqua-t-elle. Damon?»

Le vampire avait suffisamment de notion de droit pour savoir que légalement Stefan a des recours. Il peut contester l'acte de naissance de Grayson et demander une reconnaissance en paternité, ce même si aucun juge sensé sur cette planète ne lui accordera un droit sur un enfant qu'il a abandonné avant la naissance. Vu la manière dont Stefan s'est dérobé lorsqu'Elena lui a annoncé sa grossesse, il faudrait que le magistrat soit sous l'effet de stupéfiants pour prendre sérieusement en considération une demande venant d'un homme qui a abandonner sa petite-amie de dix-sept ans enceinte. Mais bon avec les juges, il faut s'attendre à tout. Comme avec Stefan.

Vu l'état dans lequel cette histoire mettait Elena, Damon préféra lui mentir en confirmant les hypothèses qu'elle formulait, en lui renforçant ses convictions que Stefan ne peut rien faire pour leur prendre Grayson. Inutile qu'elle s'inquiète pour rien. D'autant plus que Stefan est loin d'être sur leur piste!

Elena revint à Mystic Falls fin juin. Jenna venait d'accoucher et la jeune femme souhaita rencontrer sa cousine au plus vite. Elle fit donc le voyage accompagnée de Grayson et Damon. Son fils observa un moment sa cousine puis tendit les bras vers son père lorsque celui-ci partit boire un verre avec Ric pour fêter la naissance de la petite Mina.

«Félicitation, elle est magnifique! Murmura Elena, en prenant la fillette dans ses bras. Mina est un nom assez original mais adorable!

- Oh on a voulu… Les deux syllabes de son prénom sont très importantes pour nous. La première, comme le début du prénom de ta maman, et la seconde, c'est la dernière syllabe de ton prénom! Souria Jenna. C'est un prénom fait pour elle.»

Elena ne sut que répondre. L'émotion était trop forte, elle ne put que fondre en larmes, vraiment très touchée par les révélations de Jenna.

Les deux compères de beuverie se redirent au Mystic Grill et fêtèrent la naissance de la petite Mina autour d'un verre de Bourbon que Damon dut éloigner de Grayson puisque celui-ci tenta de lui chiper son sacro saint verre face un Alaric hilare de voir que le fils voulait imiter le père.

«Mais arrête de rigoler comme ça, je suis un modèle pour mon fils! Se venta le vampire avant de changer de sujet. Alors Mina?

- Quoi, tu as un problème avec le prénom de ma fille Damon? Ronchonna Ric.

- Bah tu as dû lire _Dracula_, Van Helsing version Mystic Falls! Mina c'est la nana du gars qui crèche chez mon Comte préféré et…

- Damon tu es trop obsédé par les vampires! Rigola le professeur d'Histoire.

- Au risque de te choquer, j'en suis un, murmura le ténébreux Salvatore.

- Sans blague? Ironisa le professeur d'Histoire. Tu ne l'aurais pas dit, je ne l'aurait pas deviné!»

Damon ricana entre ses dents et écouta son ami lui expliquer pourquoi lui et Jenna ont choisit d'appeler leur fille Mina. Et sur le coup le ténébreux ne trouva rien à redire. Le choix du nom a une signification particulière, le vampire ne put que se taire.

«Et Grayson, toujours pas de signe de… Tu sais… Grrr, s'enquit Ric faisant comprendre qu'il parlait de ses pouvoirs de vampire.

- Non. Pour l'instant on est tranquille. Mais tu sais ce que la petite sorcière a dit, c'est à partir de deux ans que la fête commence! Ironisa le vampire. Espérons qu'il soit cool!

- Mais oui, Grayson est un enfant adorable! Le rassura Ric.

- Il a les gènes de Stefan! Répliqua Damon agacé par ce fait. Et mon frère il a des moments… On l'appelle le Ripper quand il pète les plombs, ça veut tout dire je crois!

- Mais c'est toi qui éduques Grayson, souligna son ami. Les gènes ce n'est rien, c'est l'éducation qui compte! Non mais regarde ce gosse, il a beau n'avoir que sept mois, on voit clairement qu'il t'idolâtre! Tu n'auras aucun souci à le gérer, tu as de la poigne sur Gray'!»

Damon ne répondit rien, il n'espérait qu'une chose: que Ric ait raison parce qu'il n'était pas sur de pouvoir supporter de voir son fils devenir un mini ripper. Un mini Stefan. D'autant plus en sachant qu'un jour, au moment où il s'y attendra le moins, Stefan pourrait débarquer et lui voler Grayson. Que ferrait-il si ça arrivait? Que ferrait-il si son frère débarquait et revendiquait sa paternité? Et Elena, à coup sur ça l'achèverait que Stefan cherche à leur arracher leur fils!

Le vampire préféra ne pas y penser. Il se contenta de boire un second verre de Bourbon et de parler de la pluie et du beau temps avec son meilleur ami.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors cette seconde partie, elle vous a plu? Que pensez-vous des craintes de Damon au sujet de Grayson? De la manière dont il s'occupe de lui? D'Elena et Damon qui se connaissent par cœur? D'elle qui sait qu'il pense à la demander en mariage et de lui qui sait qu'elle a un RDV chez le gynécologue? Du fait qu'ils se marient et au bout de quelques mois seulement? D'Elena qui a parfois l'impression de négliger son fils? Du fait qu'elle veuille un autre bébé, un garçon de préférence? Et de Damon qui lui voudrait une fille? De Grayson qui semble adorer Damon? Que pensez-vous de la demande en mariage? Et que pensez vous de Jeremy qui raconte à Jenna que sa sœur est enceinte devant Stefan? Du moment Jenna/Jer qui a précédé cette scène? De l'expression de Jenna _"Être père ne se résume pas à s'envoyer en l'air et encloquer une fille, c'est le service après vente qui compte!"_? Des craintes d'Elena pour Grayson et sa famille? Que pensez-vous que Stefan va faire? Va-t-il continuer de chercher son enfant? Va-t-il chercher à récupérer ses droits? Et pour finir avec un peu plus de légèreté, que pensez-vous du moment Damon/Alaric?**

**Comme toujours, j'attends vos avis avec impatience. **

**Bon dimanche. **

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	3. Partie 3

**Et voilà la dernière partie (de 25 pages sur word, un record!). j'espéré qu'elle vous plaira. **

**MERCI pour vos commentaires. **

**Critalle: Merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que la partie 2 t'ait plu. J'espère que cette suite et fin te plaira tout autant. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Memel: Merci pour ton commentaire & contente que la seconde partie t'ait plu. Je ne peux pas te dire grand chose, alors je vais parler de la série. Pour moi, i possibilité pour le fantôme qui restera: Jeremy, Alaric, Bonnie ou Kol. J'en suis arrivée à un de ses quatre noms. Mais j'opterais peut-être plus pour Bonnie parce que d'après les spoilers, Grams aurait un plan pour ramener sa petite-fille dans le monde des vivants. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Mahxeem: Hey je fais le plus vite que possible! Sérieusement, l'impatience est le signe que tu aimes mon histoire, ça fait plaisir à voir. Merci. J'espère que cette partie te plaira aussi. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Biggi Salvatore: Merci pour ton commentaire & heureuse que la partie 2 de l'OS t'ait plu. Jenna, son expression était spontanée, ça lui est venu comme ça. Tu sais parfois les expression sortent comme ça dans la vie et je trouvais très Jenna de dire quelque chose dans ce style. Grayson est le fils de Damon oui. Ça le petit le revendique bien. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Tina: Merci pour ton commentaire et tes compliments. Ravie que la 2nde partie t'ait plu. Pour l'instant j'ai pas mal de fanfiction en travaux. On va mettre le reste en stand-by. Mais je n'écarte jamais l'idée de transformer un OS en fanfiction, donc qui sait. Mais il faut que j'ai des idées un peu nouvelles pour ça et sur cette histoire, je n'en ai pas. Damon et Grayson s'aime beaucoup, cette partie joue énormément dessus. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Romane: Merci pour ton commentaire & heureuse que la partie 2 t'ait plu. Il faut comprendre Damon et Elena: lui considère vraiment Gray comme son fils, il veut donc une fille pour avoir la pair. Elena considère Grayson comme le fils de Damon mais quelque part elle culpabilise qu'il ne soit pas de Damon donc elle veut un fils. Résultat: Damon et elle ne sont pas d'accord sur le sujet. Mais dans cette partie on verra les enfants interagir un peu entre eux à deux époques de leur vie. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Dray86: Merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que la partie 2 t'ait plu. Cette partie va régler le problème de Damon concernant Grayson, à la fin, il n'aura plus peur de le perdre. Le petit est plutôt intelligent, ça aide. Oui Grayson est le fils de Damon, c'est une évidence mais si Stefan sait pour Gray', il pourrait remettre en question cette paternité. Il pourrait hypnotisé un juge ou redevenir le Ripper. Devenir fou. Grayson en tout cas voue un culte à son père. C'est son papa. Dans la scène où Jeremy parle de sa sœur devant Stefan, Stefan refuse de croire que c'est vrai, il préfère croire qu'on lui a menti. Pour en revenir à l'hypnose, Damon aussi sait hypnotiser oui mais pas sur que ça fonctionne. Je m'explique avec un exemple banal: vampire numéro 1 dit à un humain d'aller voler un bonbon à la pâtisserie, vampire numéro 2 dit le contraire. L'humain est sous l'hypnose du vampire 1 donc peut-il répondre aux ordres du vampire 2 sachant qu'ils sont contradictoires aux ordres donnés par le vampire 1? Tu comprends? À six mois, un bébé veut tout attraper et Gray veut piquer le verre de son père. Plus tard il va se montrer un peu… Il a la dureté de son père, dans le sens qu'il ne perd pas son sang-froid. Et il est malin. Les enfants Salvatore sont très intelligents. Mais ils ont une personnalité différente. Tu verras. Désolée de répondre un peu sommairement, je ne peux t'en dire plus. Bises & à bientôt.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**_Partie 3_**

La première fois que Stefan Salvatore revit Elena Gilbert, cette dernière rayonnait, assise à la terrasse du Mystic Grill avec ses amies et tenait dans ses bras un bébé. Une petite fille. Mais pas la leur. L'enfant semblait n'avoir que quelques mois, alors que leur bébé a dans les quinze mois. Le nourrisson que tient Elena doit être le fameux enfant dont Jenna et Jeremy lui ont parlé, et rien que de voir sa petite amie s'occuper de cet enfant brisa le cœur de Stefan. Cette petite fille est la preuve vivante qu'Elena a tourné la page. Et l'alliance qu'elle porte, la preuve qu'elle s'est bien mariée. Avec qui, le vampire n'eut guère envie de le savoir. À quoi bon d'ailleurs? Ça ne lui apporterait rien à part de ressentir une immense jalousie à l'égard de cet homme qui a dégoté la perle rare, la femme parfaite.

Attrapant son téléphone, le jeune homme décida d'appeler son frère afin d'en savoir au sujet de son enfant. Peut-être que Damon est au courant de certaines choses, après tout il est ami avec Alaric qui est l'oncle par alliance d'Elena. À moins que son ainé n'ait coupé le contact avec Ric, allez savoir avec lui! Mais pour le savoir Stefan devait appeler son frère.

«Damon dis moi que tu as des nouvelles d'Elena? Dis moi que tu sais comment va mon enfant? Et rassure moi, le mari d'Elena n'a aucun droit sur lui ou elle? Au fait c'est une fille ou un garçon?

- Stefan, soupira Damon, en masquant son inquiétude. Tu es où?

- Mais où tu veux que je sois? À Mystic Falls! J'y reviens de temps à autre pour voir si je la vois. Elle est à la terrasse du Mystic Grill, avec son autre enfant. Et toi tu es où?

- Je traine à New-York, menti l'ainé.»

Damon était chez lui. Dans la maison familiale avec Grayson. Et savoir son frère à Mystic Falls le poussa à emballer vite fait toutes les affaires de sa petite famille pour les charger dans sa camaro afin de partir se réfugier quelque part, loin, là où Stefan ne le trouvera pas.

«Damon tu sais quelque chose? S'impatienta son cadet.

- Non! Et tu me fais chier, je n'aime pas qu'on me rappelle qu'Elena est mariée! Bougonna Damon qui devait se montrer brisé et dénué d'humanité.»

Puis, il raccrocha au nez de son frère et appela Elena pour la mettre en garde. Si jamais elle rentre à la pension, si jamais elle les mentionne Grayson et lui, dieu seul sait ce dont Stefan serait capable.

Les filles rigolaient autour de la fillette d'Elena, réplique quasi parfaite de la jeune femme. Excepté ses beaux petits yeux bleus captivants, la fillette est une véritable mini Elena. Autant dans sa ressemblance que dans ses petites mimiques. Elle est juste un peu plus chipie que sa mère, parfois dans son regard, on y retrouve la sournoiserie paternelle. Mais c'est une adorable fillette qui fait craquer tout le monde avec ses airs angéliques.

«Elle est trop mignonne! S'écria Caroline. Non mais regarde, elle pointe des pieds, elle remue comme pas possible, je te parie qu'elle va marcher tôt la petite puce! Et la manière dont elle se tient, super droite, elle est trop mimi! Pourquoi je ne suis pas sa marraine?

- Parce que c'est moi! La nargua Bonnie alors que le portable d'Elena sonna. Et oui Amélia, tu es ma filleule!

- Bah tiens, prend donc ta filleule cinq minutes que je puisse répondre à mon téléphone. Si ça se trouve c'est la maison!»

Et c'était Damon. Avec de mauvaises nouvelles:

«Surtout fait comme si j'étais pas moi, dis que je suis ta tante, n'importe qui d'autre mais pas ton mari ou Damon. Stefan traine dans les parages! Et ne te retourne pas, ne le cherche pas! Et il sait que tu était enceinte de lui, il te cherche et Gray' évidemment. Moi, je lui ai dit que je trainai à New York et je vais appeler une ou deux connaissances pour qu'ils parlent de moi, histoire que Stefan sache que j'ai fait quelques dégâts là bas. J'ai quitté la maison, Grayson et moi on roule vers la Géorgie. Je t'ai déposé des affaires chez toi, j'ai expliqué la situation à Ric, il se charge d'en parler à Jenna et Jeremy. Toi tu rentreras là bas et… disons que tu es en vacances avec ta fille! Ton fils est avec ton mari. Mais…

- Comprit Jenna, j'achèterai la viande avant de rentrer, le coupa Elena en gardant au mieux son sang froid. Et je préviens Jeremy pour le barbecue! On se retrouve à la maison. Bises.»

Caroline, qui grâce à son ouïe de vampire, a entendu la conversation, hocha la tête en faisant comprendre à son amie qu'elle maitriserait chacune de ses paroles. Quant à Bonnie, elle ne tarda pas à recevoir le fameux message destiné à Jeremy. Et elle prétexta qu'il s'agissait justement du jeune homme qui l'invitait à ce fameux barbecue inventer de toute pièce.

«On se retrouve à la maison, je vais faire les courses pour ce soir, déclara Elena en récupérant sa fille. Amélia on dit à tout à l'heure à tata Bonnie et tata Caroline qu'on invite aussi au barbecue de tata Jenna.

- Areu, gazouilla la petite fille.

- Elle est trop choupinette, s'extasia la vampiresse. À tout à l'heure miss Amélia!

- Areu, areu, areu! Continua la petite.

- Bah oui ma petite pipelette, tu m'en racontes des choses! Rigola Elena en partant avec son bébé. Ma petite chipie!»

La jeune femme tenta de gérer tant bien que mal le fait d'être épiée par Stefan. Elle fit mine de ne rien savoir et s'empressa de regagner sa voiture en amusant son bébé. Seulement, lorsqu'elle arriva à hauteur de son 4x4, son ex petit ami se posta face à elle et la brunette dut lui faire face en restant le plus stoïque que possible.

«Elle est jolie. Elle te ressemble énormément, déclara Stefan en jetant un coup d'œil à la fillette. Comment elle s'appelle?»

D'instinct, Elena sortit sa fille de sa poussette et la serra contre elle, voulant la protéger de Stefan. Chose que remarqua le vampire:

«Je ne vais pas lui faire du mal, je ne suis pas monstrueux Elena! Je constatait juste que tu as une belle petite-fille, dit-il avec gentillesse avant de marquer un courte pause. Écoute, je sais que je t'ai fais du mal et je m'en excuse, j'aurai dû te faire confiance. Mais aujourd'hui je sais que tu portais mon enfant et… j'aimerai le ou la connaître et assumer mon rôle de père. Elena, j'ai déconné mais c'est mon enfant, j'ai le droit de…

- Stefan, je ne voulais pas devenir une mère célibataire. J'ai avorté, dit-elle avec conviction.

- Je…

- Évite le discours du type désolé, tu n'as pas à l'être. Et puis j'ai la vie que j'ai toujours voulu aujourd'hui. Je vis dans une grande et belle maison où j'ai un extraordinaire mari qui m'attend. J'ai eu ma fille et je prépare un livre! Alors ton petit discours, je m'en fiche royalement. Je suis heureuse Stefan, et ce n'est surement pas grâce à toi!»

Le vampire sembla la croire. Il abordait une mine de chien battu; les fausses révélations d'Elena l'ont totalement ébranlées. Penaud, il laissa la jeune femme regagner sa voiture avec son nourrisson et partit à vitesse vampirique loin de Mystic Falls et de la souffrance qu'il y associa désormais.

Stefan a l'impression d'avoir tout perdu. Non seulement il a perdu Elena mais aussi sa chance d'avoir une famille avec elle. À cause de lui, elle n'a pas gardé le bébé qu'elle attendait. À cause de lui, elle a rencontré un autre homme et s'est mariée avec. À cause de lui, elle a un enfant avec cet homme. Stefan est totalement dévasté. Mais il se console en se disant qu'Elena est heureuse, ça se voit qu'elle est heureuse. Qui que soit son époux, il la comble de bonheur, elle est resplendissante de bonheur!

Amélia scrutait sa mère et Elena lui souria, soulagée d'un poids. Elle a éloigné Stefan de sa famille, maintenant qu'il croit qu'elle n'a pas eu d'enfant de lui, Stefan ne peut plus détruire sa famille. Il va cesser ses recherches et passer à autre chose.

«Ce coup là Amélia, je vais faire comme ton père et me vanter. J'ai assuré! Oui ma puce, maman mérité un oscar! Dit-elle, faisant sourire sa fillette. Tu es toute belle ma chérie. Tu sais quoi ma petite puce, on va passer un coup de fils à ton papa et on va aller les rejoindre Grayson et lui. Mais il faut d'abord passer récupérer nos affaires chez tata Jenna et lui dire au revoir et puis on prend le large direction la Géorgie retrouver ton frère et ton papa.»

À l'évocation de son père et de son grand-frère la fillette s'agita et gazouilla, toute heureuse. Comme Grayson, elle adore son père et comme son frère au même âge, elle devient toute joyeuse lorsqu'on évoque son papa au cours d'une conversation.

En apprenant qu'Elena et Amélia prenaient elles aussi la route pour la Géorgie, Damon fit demi-tour et le retrouva à mi-chemin dans son motel perdu a milieu de nulle part. La fillette était tellement fatiguée que sa femme a préféré s'arrêter afin qu'elle puisse se reposer même si la chambre qu'elle a loué n'est guère confortable c'est mieux que rien; les enfants peuvent se reposer c'est l'essentiel.

«Et c'est en repartant que j'ai croisé Stefan, expliqua Elena. Il voulait tout savoir de Grayson, il voulait le récupérer, alors je lui ai dit que je n'ai jamais été au bout de ma grossesse. Il ne devait pas savoir pour Grayson! Il ne peut pas… C'est notre fils Damon, Stefan ne peut pas débarquer et nous voler notre fils!

- Elena calme toi, la rassura Damon. Maintenant qu'il croit qu'il n'a pas d'enfant, il va retourner faire mumuse avec Bambi. En tout cas tu as bien géré la situation mon ange!

- Je n'avais pas le choix, j'étais terrorisée qu'il découvre l'existence de Grayson. Mais la présence d'Amélia m'a rassuré, c'est notre petite puce qui m'a donné la force de faire face à Stefan. Je la regardais et je pensais à Grayson, à combien il aime l'embêter en lui piquant ses peluches et tu sais, même si elle pleure quand il fait ça, si jamais elle n'avait plus Grayson… Il ne fallait pas que Stefan sache pour Grayson, il voulait le récupérer! Et il n'a pas le droit de faire ça! Grayson c'est notre fils, le notre! À toi et à moi! Il n'a pas le droit de…»

La jeune femme laissa sa phrase en suspense et céda aux larmes. Aujourd'hui elle a eu la peur de sa vie face à Stefan; elle l'a vu comme une menace pour sa si précieuse petite famille. Si jamais Stefan avait su pour Grayson… elle n'osait même pas y songer tellement tout cela la rend malade.

La jeune femme se calma tant bien que mal en inspirant un grand coup et en essayant de contrôler ses tremblements. D'autant plus que les enfants venaient de se réveiller et qu'ils allaient s'inquiéter s'il la voyait dans un tel état. Amélia la regarderait avec de grands yeux pétillants de curiosité et Grayson, devenu aussi malicieux que Damon, lui poserait un millions de question pour savoir ce qui la rendait si maussade.

«Coucou Mama, souria son fils en venant s'installer sur ses genoux.

- Coucou mon bébé. Tu m'as manqué, dit Elena en serrant son petit-garçon dans ses bras.»

Quant à Damon, il prit sa petite princesse adorée dans ses bras et vint s'installer de nouveau auprès de son épouse et de son fils, souriant de savoir sa famille enfin en sécurité. Maintenant que Stefan croit qu'Elena n'a pas gardé Grayson, il va oublier la jeune femme et Damon n'aura plus à s'inquiéter de voir son frère lui voler son fils.

Dés qu'il vit sa sœur arriver, Grayson, d'humeur taquine, décida de lui prendre son doudou, comme il en a l'habitude. Et évidemment, lorsqu'il lui tira sa peluche des mains, la fillette se mit à pleurer dans les bras de son père en le regardant d'un air désespéré.

Comme tous les pères, Damon se laisse piéger par sa fille et prend toujours le parti d'Amélia. Le vampire ne supporte pas les larmes de sa petite princesse mais il ne supporte pas non plus celle de son petit Grayson, qui boude en voyant son père défendre constamment sa cadette. Alors, Damon s'approche de lui, et lui rappelle, sans sévérité, que le doudou d'Amélia est seulement à elle et qu'il est le seul jouet qu'elle ne prête pas, tout en lui expliquant pourquoi il ne doit pas tirer les jouets des mains de sa petite-sœur. Et avec les bons mots, il évitait les larmes de Grayson tout en consolant sa précieuse mini Elena.

Calmé, Grayson se leva et alla chercher son ballon qui tendit à son père. Damon apprenait à son fils à jouer au football et le petit garçon adorait ce sport, il souhaitait y jouer constamment, y comprit à l'intérieur d'une chambre de motel! Et ce n'est pas Damon qui interdit à son fils de lancer le ballon à travers la pièce! Au contraire, le vampire, avec sa princesse dans les bras, entama un match animé avec Grayson, sous le regard amusé et charmé d'Elena qui adore voir son époux jouer avec leurs enfants. D'autant plus que ceux-ci adorent leurs moments avec Damon. Grayson pourrait passer des heures à faire des bêtises avec, et Amélia, qui ne quitte jamais les bras de son père, rigole aux éclats, le regard pétillant de curiosité qui navigue constamment de gauche à droite.

…

Grayson Salvatore a bien grandi. Aujourd'hui c'est un beau petit garçon de cinq ans, qui adore passer ses journées à faire le fou et quelques petites magouilles avec son papa. Pis, parfois, il se comporte comme le vampire et enfle l'égo déjà très disproportionné de son père, fier de trouver certains de ses traits de caractère chez son fils adoptif. Tout comme Elena, même si elle a toujours été persuadée que le caractère de son époux déteindrait sur leur petit-garçon. Parce qu'elle se documente énormément, en continue, sur les enfants et par expérience. Elle sait qu'un enfant adopté développe les traits de caractère de ses parents adoptifs et elle en est la preuve vivante: on lui a toujours dit qu'elle a le caractère et la douceur de sa mère, et depuis qu'elle a ses enfants, c'est encore plus flagrant.

Elena entendit ses enfants hurler, jouant au football avec Damon. À coup sur Grayson doit jouer trop personnel et cela crée des embrouille. Son ainé est gentil, adorable même, mais lorsqu'il joue, il ne sait pas jouer en équipe. Autant au quotidien il accepte de partager et de respecter les règles de la maison, autant lorsqu'il joue, il devient un véritable petit monstre qui ne pense qu'à gagner et qui est près à tout pour le faire. Au contraire de sa petite-sœur de quatre ans qui, à cause de son indéniable esprit d'équipe en toute circonstances et de sa gentillesse, n'arrive jamais à garder bien longtemps le ballon. Quand elle l'a! Lorsque le ballon est en sa possession, c'est juste parce que Damon le lui a passé mais Grayson s'empresse de manipuler sa sœur pour le lui voler aussitôt malgré les réprimandes de leur père qui gronde le petit-garçon qui n'est guère fair-play. Mais cela n'a aucun impacte sur Gray'! D'autant plus qu'Amélia ne cesse de répéter que ce n'est pas grave et qu'elle s'amuse bien malgré tout. En revanche le comportement de Grayson ne plait pas au petit dernier. Du haut de ses quatorze mois, le mini Damon a le sale caractère de son père et va donner des coups de pieds à son grand-frère pour avoir voler le ballon à sa grande-sœur adorée et rigole lorsque Grayson lui montre les crocs pour tenter de l'effrayer. Ce qui ne fonctionne pas, le bébé adore les crocs, et c'est un Salvatore, les vampires ne lui font pas peur. Pour preuve, il y a peu, Elena a surpris ses trois chérubins devant la télévision à regarder _Dracula_, la version de Coppola, et aucun d'eux n'a eu peur! Au contraire, ils rigolaient comme des petits fous devant la télévision et ses deux ainés sortaient leurs crocs pour amuser Damon junior!

«Bon les Salvatore, désolée d'interrompre votre jeu et vos chipoteries mais il est temps d'aller…

- Faire du shopping! Compléta Amélia toute heureuse.

- Oui chérie, souria Elena. Vous grandissez tellement vite qu'il faut constamment vous changer vos vêtements. Oh et n'oublions pas que tu as deux frères qui se salissent comme pas possible et qui me donnent à laver des vêtements dans un état…

- Mais mes vêtements sont toujours jolis, maman! Souria la fillette. Je prends soin de mes affaires mais y me vont plus trop maintenant.»

C'est vrai. Amélia est plus soigneuse que ses frères et lorsque ses vêtements sont sales, c'est très souvent parce qu'elle a chipoté avec ses frères et qu'ils l'ont sali. Mais des trois Salvatore, Elena dut bien reconnaître que sa fille est celle qui garde le plus longtemps ses vêtements en bons états.

Au centre commercial, Grayson fut plus intéressé par les magasins de jeux dans lesquels il tenta d'attirer son père que par s'acheter des vêtements. C'était toujours comme ça: Grayson voulait aller s'acheter des jeux avec Damon, Amélia passait des heures en cabines d'essayages et Damon junior essayait d'attraper tout ce qui lui passe sous la main. Quant à Damon et Elena, et bien ils se retrouvaient à devoir gérer leur trois petits monstres adorés. Et ce n'était chose facile. Amélia grondait son ainé de la pressée alors que Grayson agaçait Damon de ne pouvoir rester plus de cinq minutes dans un magasin de vêtements. Mais bon, le vampire trouvait toujours le moyen de faire en sorte que son fils entre dans une cabine d'essayage. Il suffisait d'alterner avec un magasin de jouet ou le glacier.

«Bon, au tour de mon petit Damon! Soupira Elena. Amélia tu restes avec nous ou tu veux aller manger une glace avec ton père et ton frère?

- La glace, y'a plus rien qui m'intéresse ici! On ira au magasin en face après?

- Oui ma puce, il faut acheter des chaussures, alors oui, lui assura sa mère.»

La petite-fille sauta dans les bras de son père et fila en direction du glacier, laissant son petit-frère devenir le centre d'intérêt de leur mère. Damon junior ne porte pas son nom pour rien, il ressemble énormément à son père. Comme le vampire, le bébé aime tirer la couverture sur sa petite personne et déteste être négligé. Voir sa maman s'occuper d'Amélia, voir son papa s'occuper de Grayson, lui a fortement déplu et c'est un Damon boudeur qu'Elena prit dans ses bras. Mais lorsque la jeune femme commença à le taquiner, le bébé rigola et ils firent tranquillement les emplettes pour monsieur Damon.

Puis, après que l'enfant ait terminé ses essayages, la jeune femme passa à la caisse et après avoir réglé les achats de ses enfants, elle s'installa sur un banc en face du magasin pour attendre le retour de sa petite famille.

«Mélia é Ayson? Demanda le petit-garçon en cherchant ses ainés. Mama ve Mélia é Ayson!

- Mais ils font revenir mon trésor, arrête de t'agiter comme ça.

- Papa?

- Aussi. Il est avec eux. Ton papa va revenir. Tu veux ton doudou?

- Non. Câlin à toi!

- Oh oui un gros câlin et de gros bisous mon trésor, rigola la jeune femme.»

Ah ce mini Damon! Elena l'adore. Malgré son petit caractère bien trempé, ce petit-garçon est merveilleux. Aussi beau que Damon, le bébé se montre aussi affectueux que lui. Elena a toujours voulu un garçon à l'image de son époux, elle peut dire qu'elle est servie, il n'y a pas de plus beau petit trésor que son Damon junior, affectueusement surnommé Dammy par Amélia.

Après avoir offert une monumentale glace à ses deux enfants, Damon les emmena dans un magasin de jouet où il leur donna carte blanche pour choisir le jouet qu'ils souhaitent. Et Amélia revint vite avec une poupée, la petite les collectionne tandis que Grayson arriva avec deux voitures.

«Une pour moi, une pour Damon, se justifia le petit-garçon.»

Malgré leurs chipoteries et leurs bagarres fréquentes, les deux frères s'adorent. Ils sont capables de jouer ensemble pendant des heures et lorsqu'il est dans un magasin de jouet, Gray' pense toujours à prendre quelque chose pour Damon junior alors que celui-ci est encore plus direct en attrapant tout ce qui lui passe sous la main en disant tout sourire _"Pou Ayson, pou Mélia!"_.

Le vampire souria en pensant à ses enfants. Ils sont adorables, ils ont la bonté d'Elena et sont très liés entre eux. Ils se disputent, comme tous les frères et sœurs, mais ils sont inséparables, ils ne tiennent que quelques heures les uns sans les autres, après, le temps leur devient très dure.

Damon junior posa sa main droite sur le visage de sa mère et tapota près de sa mâchoire afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait qu'elle lui montre ses crocs.

«Pas ici bébé. À la maison, promis, lui dit-elle tendrement.»

Mais le petit-garçon n'était pas contente, il soupira lourdement et commença à baragouiner quelques mots incompréhensifs lorsqu'une voix fit sursauter sa maman.

Stefan. C'était Stefan. Stefan se trouvait face à elle.

La jeune femme fut parcourue par un frisson et réfléchit à un moyen de se sauver sans attiser la curiosité de son ex petit-ami. Elle ne doit pas paraître étrange, elle doit agir normalement et trouver un prétexte plausible pour abréger leur indésirable face-à-face.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme et posé.

- Je voyage beaucoup. Tous les ans je change de pays de résidence, lui expliqua le vampire. J'étais à Londres il y a quelques mois, j'ai décidé de venir passer une année à Paris. Et toi?»

Elena le crut, il était sincère et semblait vraiment surprit de la trouver ici. Il ne donna pas l'impression à la jeune femme qu'il la cherche; cette rencontre n'est que fortuite, nullement prémédité.

Damon junior gesticula et Stefan dévisagea l'enfant. Bien sur, la ressemblance avec Damon est flagrante, mais Elena n'a pas l'impression que son beau-frère ne fasse le rapprochement. Jamais Stefan n'irait imaginer qu'elle a épousé Damon!

- Vacances, s'empressa de répondre Elena. On est en vacances.

- Oh. Heu… Bonne vacances dans ce cas. Oh fait, j'ai lu tes livres!

- Beaucoup de personnes les ont lu, répondit-elle.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça le vampire. C'est parce que tu es douée.

- Merci. Je suis désolée mais je dois y aller: c'est bientôt l'heure du gouter et…

- Maman! L'interpela Amélia.»

La petite fille aux yeux bleus perçants courrait en sa direction et s'arrêta nette lorsqu'elle vit Stefan. Elle ne connaissait pas ce monsieur et automatiquement elle se renferma un peu sur elle, mais par politesse, elle salua cependant cet inconnu.

«Doucement chérie tu vas faire tomber ta glace parterre! L'avertie Elena. Aller on va prendre un gouter ma puce!

- Elena! L'interpela Stefan. Je voulais te demander quelque chose. Au sujet de mon frère.»

La jeune femme se stoppa net, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas fuir une question concernant Damon, Stefan comprendrait qu'il se passe quelque chose, ce n'est son style de renier ses amis. Alors elle se retourna en posant son petit-garçon parterre pour qu'il puisse atteindre la glace d'Amélia puisqu'il semblait que les deux enfants veuillent la partager. Enfin connaissant Damon junior, il allait la lécher deux ou trois fois puis allait en demander une pour lui.

«Quoi? Demanda-t-elle en cachant son malaise.

- Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui, je profite de te rencontrer pour savoir s'il t'appelle ou si… C'est Damon et…

- Papa est dans le magasin aussi, répondit spontanément Amélia sans laisser à sa mère le temps de l'en empêcher. T'es mon tonton? S'étonna l'enfant. Je savais pas que papa il a un frère. T'es un vampire aussi?»

Face aux révélations d'Amélia, Stefan fut bouche bée, il fut estomaqué d'entendre qu'Elena a épousé Damon. C'est Damon, comment peut-elle être avec lui? Et comment peuvent-ils avoir des enfants? Damon est bien trop colérique, bien trop impulsif, bien trop Damon pour avoir une famille.

«Damon? Dit-il bêtement. Damon? Tu as épousé Damon?

- Oui. Tu pensais que j'avais épousé qui? D'ailleurs je dois aller le rejoindre, c'est l'heure du gouter des enfants! Au revoir Stefan!»

Elena planta le vampire au milieu du magasin et ne répondit pas à Amélia qui lui demanda si elle a fait des bêtises. Elle s'empressa de prendre la direction de la sortie tout en saisissant son téléphone portable pour prévenir Damon de la présence de Stefan.

Malheureusement, elle ne put joindre son époux. Stefan, fou de colère à l'encontre de son ainé, le trouva avant que l'iPhone de Damon ne sonne. Damon était dans le rayon jeunesse d'une libraire avec Grayson, qui, pour l'instant, se trouvait un peu plus loin de son père, dans l'espace dédié aux enfants.

«Coucou grand frère! Le héla le vampire.

- Steffy c'est la ville ici, il n'y a pas tes amis de la forêt à proximité! Se moqua Damon en masquant ses émotions.

- Ordure! Cracha le cadet en lui donnant un coup de poing. Tu me l'as volé.»

Damon foudroya son frère du regard mais resta maitre de lui-même. Premièrement ils sont dans un lieu public et puis Grayson n'est pas très loin, le vampire ne veut pas montrer sa face sombre à son fils.

«Quoi, je t'ai rien volé! Répliqua-t-il.

- ELENA!

- C'est une grande fille qui a été toujours été libre de ses choix! Se défendit Damon. Tu la connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle fait ce qu'elle veut et…

- Tu l'as hypnotisé?

- Non mais tu es un grand malade toi! S'offusqua Damon. Pour ton info, je n'ai pas besoin de l'hypnose pour séduire une femme! Et fou moi la paix Stefan! Et surtout ne t'approche pas de ma femme et de mes enfants!»

Ce fut à ce moment là que le petit Grayson revint vers son père. Et rien que de voir l'éclair de panique qui a traversé le regard de Damon au moment où le petit-garçon est venu vers eux a suffit à Stefan pour comprendre la vérité. Cet enfant est le sien.

«Elle n'a pas avorté, comprit-il en luttant pour ne pas frapper de nouveau son ainé. Tu me l'as volé! Tu vas le payer Damon.

- Tu fous la paix à ma famille! Gronda l'ainé. Tu les oublies! Et tu m'oublies aussi par la même occasion! Fous nous la paix!

- Papa qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? S'inquiéta le petit-garçon.

- Rien Grayson, ça va, on rentre à la maison. On achètera tes livres sur internet d'accord.

- Ouais, répondit le petit-garçon.»

Le père et le fils partirent en laissant un Stefan fou de rage derrière eux. Les éclairs qu'il lançait avec ses yeux n'échappèrent pas à Damon qui intériorisa du mieux qu'il put son inquiétude mais il était certain que son frère allait faire quelque chose. Il l'a lu dans ses yeux. Le vampire connaît suffisamment son frère pour savoir qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas là et qu'il tentera par tout les moyens de lui voler Grayson.

Elena consola tant bien que mal Amélia en tentant une énième fois de joindre son époux lorsque celui-ci arriva avec leur fils. Et à la tête de Damon, elle comprit qu'il a vu Stefan et qu'il sait pour Grayson. Pas besoin de mots, elle connaît suffisamment son mari pour lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Elena se sentit défaillir. Chacun de ses membres trembla et elle sentit les larmes perlées sur son visage. Sa famille est tout ce qu'elle a, en comparaison son travail n'est rien, ce qui compte le plus pour elle est son mari et ses trois enfants. Elle ne peut décemment pas imaginer voir sa précieuse famille détruite juste parce que son mari n'est pas le père biologique de son fils ainé! Stefan n'a pas le droit de les menacer, il n'a aucun droit sur Grayson! Grayson est le fils de Damon, c'est écrit sur son certificat de naissance et ça se voit à chaque fois qu'ils sont ensemble. Damon est le père de Grayson, qu'importe ce que la génétique dit, le fait est que depuis qu'il est né, le petit-garçon a un père qui l'aime, qui l'éduque et qui s'occupe de lui comme son propre fils. Damon aime autant Gray' qu'il n'aime sa petite princesse et son mini lui.

«Ça va aller Elena, ça va aller, lui assura Damon. Ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas, je déteste tes larmes. Et je déteste celle d'Amélia! Pourquoi tu pleures ma petite princesse?

- J'ai fait une bêtise, sanglota la fillette. Maman elle dit que non mais moi j'ai bien vu que j'ai fait une bêtise. J'ai dit que tu es mon papa à ton petit-frère et maintenant maman et toi vous avez peur. Je suis désolée papa, si j'avais su, j'aurai rien dis.

- Mais non Amélia, tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu ne connais pas nos problèmes avec Stefan, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Ce n'est pas grave princesse, lui assura son père. Arrête de pleurer princesse.»

Le reste de la journée fut tendue. Les enfants furent calmes. Damon junior et Grayson sentirent leur grande-sœur anxieuse et tentèrent, avec le peu de moyens qu'ils ont, de la calmer et de la rassurer. Cependant le petit Grayson ignore ce qui met leurs parents dans un tel état d'inquiétude et il ne put s'empêcher de se faire des cheveux blancs lui aussi. Seul le benjamin de la fratrie a gardé sa bonne humeur et console tout le monde sans se faire de sang d'encre.

Le lendemain matin, Elena et Damon se levèrent tôt. Avec Stefan qui a promis de se venger, ils n'ont rien dormi de la nuit et se parlèrent peu au petit-déjeuner. Elena culpabilisa, c'est de sa faute si Stefan menace leur famille, c'est elle la mère de Grayson, et Damon lui, s'inquiète de perdre son fils. Il s'attend à voir à tout moment un coursier sonner et lui remettre une convocation du tribunal venant de Stefan qui voudrait que sa paternité soit reconnue et un droit sur Grayson.

«Je vais à l'aéroport, dit-il en attrapant ses clés.»

Damon devait y récupérer Alaric, Jeremy et Bonnie. Quand ils ont appris que Stefan était au courant pour Grayson, ils ont voulu venir. Jenna aussi aurait voulu être de la partie, mais Mina à école, elle ne pouvait pas faire manquer la maternelle pour une durée indéterminée et peut-être longue.

«Bonjour maman, murmura Amélia. Il est où Papa?

- Parti chercher nos invités à l'aéroport, répondit Elena en venant câliner sa fille. Bien dormie chérie?

- Oui. Mais parce que les garçons sont venus dormir avec moi.»

Et justement en parlant d'eux, les deux enfants descendirent les escaliers au moment où la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violemment, laissant place à Stefan. Celui-ci était bien décidé à récupérer son fils et ne trouva que ce moyen pour le faire. Elena et Damon lui ont menti et il n'a pas confiance en la justice sachant que son frère prendrait le contrôle sur tous les magistrats auxquels il pourrait demander une reconnaissance de paternité et un droit de garde. Alors, Stefan a acheté une maison et a appelé une amie sorcière afin qu'elle ensorcèle sont habitation avant de trouver le lieu où réside son fils pour venir le chercher.

À ses yeux, il n'a pas d'autres choix, c'est la seule option pour pouvoir construire une relation avec son fils.

Enlever Grayson pour pouvoir jouir de sa paternité.

Et rien ne l'arrêta pour récupérer son fils. Lorsqu'Elena tenta de le repousser en utilisant sa force vampirique, Stefan lui brisa la nuque, horrifiant au passage les enfants qui hurlèrent de voir leur maman à terre et de voir Grayson se faire kidnapper.

Amélia chercha à suivre le vampire pour tenter d'aider son frère, mais en courant, elle s'est heurtée à un obstacle et est tombée parterre, se cassant la jambe droite. Quant à Damon junior, il pleurait à s'en briser les cordes vocales sans qu'Amélia ne puisse rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison pour le consoler.

Lorsqu'il arriva près de chez lui, Damon entendit des sanglots et des hurlements. Et en arrivant, il découvrit sa petite princesse en larmes, qui se tenait la jambe. Au début, il crut qu'elle s'était chamaillée avec Damon junior et qu'elle s'est blessée lors de la bagarre, puisque celui-ci pleurait à corps et à cris, mais en jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la maison, il vit sa femme allongée à terre.

«Amélia, parle moi, dis moi ce qui s'est passé, s'inquiéta-t-il en courant vers sa femme.

- Elena! S'écria Jeremy en entrant dans la maison.

- Elle va reprendre connaissance, lui assura Damon. Amélia dis moi…

- C'est ton petit-frère, murmura la fillette en larmes. Il a fait mal à maman et il a prit Grayson. J'ai voulu les suivre, je voulais aider Gray' mais je suis tombée et j'ai pas pu bouger. Je suis désolée papa.»

La fillette continua de pleurer en s'auto-flagellant tandis que le vampire tentait de la consoler et de contrôler sa colère pendant qu'Alaric récupérait le bébé sous un meuble, qui pleurait complètement hystérique.

Bonnie n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui dise quoi faire ou qu'on lui détaille la situation. Grayson a été enlevé, elle installa un autel dans le salon de sa meilleure amie et utilisa le sang de Damon pour tenter de localiser l'enfant. Mais elle l'eut l'impression d'être bloquée. Sur la carte utilisée pour le sort, elle vit le sang de Damon tourner en rond. Elle retenta donc sa chance avec celui d'Elena et même celui d'Amélia – qui insistait pour aider à retrouver son grand-frère en refusant d'aller à l'hôpital se faire soigner – pour en arriver au même résultat. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver Grayson.

Lorsqu'elle a reprit conscience, le premier reflexe d'Elena a été de chercher son fils. Et lorsqu'elle comprit ce qui s'est passé, elle se mit à pleurer, devant sa fille qui se sentit encore plus coupable.

Stefan emmena Grayson dans sa maison et tenta de le mettre à l'aise. Malheureusement pour lui, le petit-garçon ne fit aucun effort. Il ne cessait de réclamer sa famille: son frère, sa sœur, son mère et son père. Mais lorsque le vampire lui posa des questions, l'enfant n'y répondit pas. Alors il lui montra sa chambre remplie de jouets qu'il a dérobé durant la nuit, et lui apporta un chiot. Ce qui énerva Grayson qui lui cracha qu'il en a déjà, chez lui, dans sa maison, là où l'attendent ses parents!

«Écoute Grayson, j'aurais aimé faire les choses autrement mais ta maman ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Elle m'a menti, elle m'a empêché de te connaître, lui expliqua Stefan. Écoute Gray'…

- C'est Grayson pour toi, y'a que ma famille qui m'appelle Gray' et t'es pas ma famille toi! Cracha l'enfant. T'es méchant et je te déteste!

- Écoute Grayson, je sais que tu crois que Damon est ton papa, et c'est le mari de ta maman, c'est lui qui s'est occupé de toi pendant cinq ans mais…

- Papa c'est mon papa, dis ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche! Ragea l'enfant.

- Grayson laisse moi parler.

- Non! Je veux pas que tu dises que papa c'est pas mon papa, parce que toi t'es pas mon papa! Je suis pas bête, j'ai tout compris. Mais je veux pas de toi! Je veux mon papa, et mon papa c'est le mari de ma maman! Ramène moi vers mes parents! Je veux mes parents et je veux voir si ma petite-sœur va bien, elle est tombée à cause de toi et si elle a mal je te plante un pieu dans le cœur! Pareil si mon petit-frère fait des cauchemars! Ramène moi chez moi! Hurla l'enfant.

- Découvre ta chambre, on discutera tout à l'heure, murmura Stefan, choqué par la violence dont son fils fait preuve. Et si tu as soif ou faim, appelle moi.»

Le petit-garçon continua de s'époumoner à en perdre la voix. Il hurlait de toutes ses forces afin d'agacer Stefan tout en regardant par la fenêtre s'il pouvait sortir. Mais la hauteur était bien trop importante, Grayson eut peur de se faire mal en essayant de s'enfuir de cette manière. Alors il continua d'hurler en espérant qu'il énerverait suffisamment son kidnappeur pour qu'il le ramène à ses parents.

Pour Grayson, le fait que Stefan soit son père biologique n'a aucune importance. Le petit-garçon sait depuis quelques mois déjà que son papa l'a adopté et il connaît l'histoire de sa maman. Souvent, Elena lui a raconté, à lui et à ses cadets, comment ses propres parents l'ont adopté. Et elle lui a apprit que le sang ne compte pas, que seul l'amour est essentiel. Et son papa l'aime. Grayson sait que son papa l'aime. Il a tous les jours des preuves de l'amour de son papa. C'est son papa qui, tous les jours, lui fait son petit déjeuner, c'est encore son papa qui lui apprend à lire et à écrire, c'est encore et toujours son papa qui est resté avec lui lorsqu'il a été alité pendant une longue et horrible semaine à cause d'une grippe. C'est toujours son papa qui est là pour lui, souvent même avant sa maman. Depuis qu'il est bébé, le premier auprès de lui, c'est son papa et jamais le petit-garçon ne le reniera. Encore moins pour quelqu'un qui l'a abandonné! L'enfant ne connaît pas l'histoire dans les détails, il a juste surprit une conversation entre ses parents disant que Damon n'était pas son père biologique mais qu'il est celui qui est resté auprès d'elle alors que son père biologique s'est enfuit. Et c'est tout ce que le bébé retient. Il n'est peut-être pas le fils biologique de son papa mais ce n'est pas grave. Son papa avait le choix, il aurait pu ne pas rester avec sa maman, ne pas l'adopter, mais il l'a fait. Parce qu'il voulait de lui et parce qu'il l'aime.

Pendant que Bonnie, téméraire, rusait pour trouver un moyen de localiser le petit Grayson, Elena et Damon tentèrent de trouver les bons mots pour expliquer la situation à Amélia – tout juste rentrée de l'hôpital avec la jambe dans le plâtre, – qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son grand-frère a été enlevé. Et bien que leur fille soit très intelligente puisqu'elle a un an d'avance dans sa scolarité, il fut difficile pour ses parents de lui expliquer que son grand-frère n'a pas le même papa qu'elle et Damon junior. Cependant il fallait le faire, il fallait rassurer la fillette.

«J'ai comprit, murmura Amélia après les explications de ses parents. C'est pour ça que tu racontes souvent l'histoire de papy et mamy qui t'ont adopté? Parce que tu veux que quand Gray' saura que papa est pas le papa qui l'a fait, y sache que papa est quand même son papa?

- Oui trésor, acquiesça sa mère. Et parce que je veux que vous compreniez que vous aviez des grands-parents merveilleux, qui m'ont offert une enfance merveilleuse.

- Papa, c'est toi le papa de Grayson, lui assura la fillette. Tu sais, il est malin Gray', la maitresse dit tout le temps qu'on est malins et intelligent tous les deux. Y va pas se laisser faire. Et y va revenir. Et y dira jamais que t'es pas son papa. Y t'aime trop. Et t'es son seul papa!»

Damon souria, sa petite princesse ne s'en rend pas compte mais elle sait comment l'apaiser. Elle est adorable, juste comme Elena. Cette enfant est la bonté personnifiée, un pur et précieux trésor.

«Je suis fatiguée, déclara tristement la fillette. Je vais dormir.

- En plein après-midi? S'étonna sa mère. Amélia, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien mais tu n'y es pour rien, tu n'as rien fait de mal trésor. Aller va plutôt jouer avec ton petit-frère, tu le rassurerais, il a eu très peur.

- D'accord.

- Damon, si Grayson n'est pas à la maison ce soir, j'appelle les flics. Vampire ou pas vampire, je m'en fiche!

- Je sais. J'allais dire la même chose, répondit nonchalamment le vampire. Je vais faire le tour des endroits parisiens qu'aime Stefan, peut-être que… Je t'appelle si j'ai du nouveau.»

Le petit Grayson commença à avoir mal à la gorge à force de s'époumoner. Mais il fit mine de ne pas s'en soucier et ignora les picotements qui le dérangeaient. Il continua de crier de toutes ses forces face à un Stefan qui tentait de le calmer, torturé par chaque cri de l'enfant.

«Gray' calme toi, je veux seulement te connaître! Se justifia-t-il.

- Moi pas! Je veux ma maman et mon papa! Hurla l'enfant.

- Grayson, s'il te plait?

- Non!

- Je t'ai fait à manger! Souria le vampire en faisant des efforts. Un sandwich au jambon avec du beurre et des cornichons et je t'ai fais des brownies.»

Mais en guise de toute réponse, l'enfant prit la nourriture et la jeta contre le mur en hurlant qu'il n'aime pas les cornichons et qu'il est allergique aux noix. Que ses parents savent ce qu'il aime et ce à quoi il est allergique et qu'ils n'essayent pas de l'empoisonner.

«Tu vois, tu me connais pas! Gronda l'enfant. Ramène moi chez moi, mon papa sait quoi me faire à manger.

- Grayson je suis ton papa!

- Non! Et je veux pas de toi! J'ai rien à te dire! T'es pas mon vrai papa!

- Si Grayson, je suis ton papa. Tu es mon fils!

- Non! T'as jamais été là pour moi, t'es pas mon papa. Mon papa c'est mon papa, celui qui doit avoir peur de plus me revoir parce que tu es venu chez moi me voler à ma maman! Je veux mon papa!

- Je suis ton papa Grayson! Damon est le mari de ta maman, ton beau-père et ton oncle. C'est différent.

- T'ES PAS MON PAPA! JE VEUX MON PAPA! MAINTENANT!»

Stefan constate que son fils est borné, le digne fils d'Elena. Ce petit-garçon est aussi têtu que sa mère. Mais il a aussi la désinvolture de Damon et ça agace le vampire. Damon n'est pas le père de Grayson, voir l'enfant agir comme son frère brise Stefan. Cependant, il préfère taire sa souffrance, déjà que ce n'est pas facile pour Grayson d'être ici, inutile d'en rajouter en critiquant sa manière d'agir ou son comportement.

«Mon papa c'est Damon. Toi t'es méchant et puis tu m'aimes pas parce que si tu m'aimais, tu me laisserai rentrer vers mon vrai papa! T'as pas voulu de moi, t'as pas le droit de me prendre maintenant. Maintenant j'ai un papa et lui y m'aime.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que Damon ne t'aimait pas, j'ai dis qu'il n'est pas ton papa! Nuança Stefan. Il se comporte comme ton père mais il ne l'est pas, tu comprends la différence? Et je t'aime Grayson, ne crois pas que je ne t'aime pas, c'est faux.

- Non. Si tu m'aimais comme tu dis, tu me ramènerais chez moi. Tu dis que tu veux être mon papa mais tu seras jamais mon papa et tu sais pas ce que c'est qu'être un papa. Un papa ça fait pas du mal à ses enfants et toi tu m'as enlevé, t'as fait mal à maman devant moi, à cause de toi ma petite-sœur s'est fait mal, et moi je suis en colère et je veux rentrer vers mes parents! Ramène moi!

- Je te ramènerai vers ta mère, je ne veux pas te séparer d'elle, c'est ta maman et tu as besoin d'elle. Mais je veux qu'on apprenne à se connaître avant. Je veux que, lorsque je te ramènerai, tu dises à ta mère que tu veux passer de temps à autre un peu de temps avec moi.

- NON! Je veux pas et je demanderai jamais à maman de me laisser avec toi! T'es méchant et je t'aime pas! Ramène moi chez moi!

- Grayson, soupira le vampire.

- Je te déteste. Et demain ce sera pareil. Après demain pareil aussi. Toujours pareil. Alors tu vas faire quoi? Tu vas toujours me garder ici? Tu vas m'empoisonner avec tes gâteaux pas bon avec des choses que je suis allergique!

- Laisse moi ma chance, le supplia Stefan.»

Mais le petit était dur en affaire. Tellement que le vampire n'arrivait pas à communiquer avec lui. Tout ce que l'enfant répétait était qu'il veut rentrer chez lui, qu'il veut son père, qu'il aime son père et qu'il le déteste.

Que peut-il faire? Continuer et espérer que son fils l'acceptera au risque qu'il le haïsse, ou bien le ramener à sa mère et ne plus jamais le revoir? Avec les deux options, et vu la manière dont agit Grayson, il a toutes les chances de perdre son fils dans les deux cas.

«J'ai fais un bêtise quand j'ai su que ta maman t'attendait, j'ai pas… su apprécier la chance que j'avais, mais je t'aime Grayson, tu es mon fils et je t'aime Grayson, lui certifia Stefan.

- M'en fiche, moi je t'aime pas! Ramène moi chez moi! Cracha le petit-garçon.

- Je veux juste pouvoir te revoir!

- Moi pas! Ramène moi!

- On peut discuter avant?»

Bien sur, pour toutes réponses, Stefan obtint le mot préféré de l'enfant. Un non ferme et catégorique.

«Tu ressembles à Damon, tu es aussi dur que lui.

- C'est mon papa, normal que je lui ressemble!

- Tu aimes quoi? Tenta Stefan. Ta couleur préférée? Ta nourriture préférée? Ce genre de choses.

- J'aime mon papa! Cria l'enfant. J'aime ma famille et je veux rentrer chez moi!»

Et au bout de deux heures de discussions avec l'enfant qui ne cessa de répéter à quel point il aime Damon et à quel point il veut rentrer chez lui.

Stefan réalise sans le moindre doute qu'il n'a pas sa place dans la vie de son fils. Grayson a été élevé par Damon, il s'y est attaché, ils ont construit une relation, la relation qu'il aurait du avoir avec le petit-garçon s'il ne l'avait pas abandonné. Grayson a raison, il n'est pas son père, il ne lui a jamais donné ce qu'un père est censé donner à son fils. C'est Damon qui tient ce rôle dans la vie de l'enfant.

Ce fut horrible mais Stefan dut se faire une raison: Grayson ne veut rien avoir à faire avec lui. Il devait ramener le petit-garçon et apprendre à vivre avec le fait qu'il a un enfant qui le déteste. Mais avant il a besoin de s'assurer que Damon traite bien Grayson et qu'il lui donne autant d'amour qu'à ses deux enfants biologiques.

«Je vais te ramener Grayson, céda Stefan, la gorge serrée. Et tu ne me reverras que si tu le décides, sinon… Mais dis moi si Damon s'occupe bien de toi? Il ne fait pas de différence entre toi, ton frère et ta sœur? Il t'aime pareil? Il te traite pareil?

- Oui. Combien de fois y faut que je le dise? Mon papa c'est mon papa, y s'occupe bien de moi, comme il s'occupe d'Amélia et Damon. C'est tout pareil. C'est mon papa et je suis son fils! Ramène moi maintenant, je veux rentrer vers mes parents.»

La petite Amélia était dans le parc de son petit-frère et discutait avec lui. Damon junior n'arrêtait pas de réclamer Grayson et la fillette se sentait de plus en plus coupable. C'est à cause d'elle que Grayson a disparu. Malgré tout ce que disent ses parents, elle sait que c'est parce qu'elle a parlé à Stefan que son grand-frère a été enlevé. Et la fillette ne peut s'empêcher de croire que ses parents font la détester et ne plus vouloir d'elle. Elle expliqua à son petit-frère qu'elle ne pourra plus rester dans leur maison au moment où sa mère vint à leur rencontre et les prit tous les deux dans ses bras en grondant gentiment Amélia pour dire de telles inepties.

«Et tu l'as dis toi-même, ton frère est malin, il va rentrer à la maison, renchérit la jeune femme. Ma petite Amélia, ne crois pas que ton père et moi on t'en veut, on t'aime, quoi qu'il arrive, on t'aime ma puce. Ma puce si ton père t'avait entendu… ne dis plus jamais de telles stupidités chérie!»

La porte d'entrée claqua et Damon entra, énervé de ne pas avoir trouver la trace de son fils. Elena laissa les deux enfants sur le canapé et vint le prendre dans ses bras en lui racontant sommairement l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouve leur fille, poussant le vampire à changer du tout au tout de comportement et à devenir tout tendre pour aller prendre sa petite princesse dans ses bras tout en cherchant à savoir où en est l'avancée des recherches.

Rien. Bonnie eut beau faire appelle à tout les recours magiques connus, elle n'arriva pas à trouver la trace du petit Grayson. Elle commença à se décourager lorsqu'elle vit la carte s'animer. Elle a localisé le petit-garçon qui est en mouvement. Et qui semble rentrer à la maison.

Stefan déposa l'enfant à deux pas de la maison de Damon. Le vampire n'eut guère envie de faire face à son frère et à Elena. Il fit sortir le petit-garçon de sa voiture et attendit qu'il rentre chez lui pour partir à folle allure du quartier. Partir loin de Paris le cœur en miettes en sachant que son fils le déteste.

Bien sur Stefan est conscient d'avoir fait le bon choix en ramenant Grayson chez lui, mais il sait que le moment où l'enfant a passé la porte de sa voiture est le dernier. Il a peu de chance qu'un jour le petit-garçon veuille le voir. Il est bien trop attaché à Damon pour accepter un autre père, même s'il s'agit de son père biologique.

Il n'est rien pour son fils. Stefan est envahi par la culpabilité et le désespoir. Il a un fils qu'il ne pourra jamais connaître. Il a un fils qui le hait.

Grayson courut jusqu'à sa maison et se jeta dans les bras de ses parents. Sa maman va bien et son papa est là. Le petit-garçon se sentit soulagé de retrouver sa maison et sa famille. Son papa, sa maman, son petit frère qui criait son nom comme un fou et sa petit-sœur, la jambe dans le plâtre, qui s'excusait de n'avoir pu l'aider. Sans oublier qu'en retrait, il vit les visages soulagés de son parrain, sa tata Bonnie et son tonton Ric.

«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Grayson? Lui demanda finalement sa mère.

- Il voulait me connaître. Il disait qui voulait que quand je rentre, je te dise que je veux passer du temps avec lui.

- Et? S'inquiéta Damon.

- Je l'aime pas! Il est méchant et c'est pas mon papa. Mon papa c'est toi et j'en ai pas besoin d'un autre, lui assura l'enfant. Je t'aime papa même si tu m'as adopté.»

Damon fut soulagé de constater à quel point son fils et lui sont liés. Le vampire serra Grayson et souria à sa petite princesse, qui, lorsqu'elle a tenté de le réconforter avait raison.

«Je t'aime aussi Gray'. Autant que ton frère et ta sœur, tu le sais ça?

- Oui, souria l'enfant. Tu sais, ton frère y reviendra pas. Il a dit qui me laissait tranquille puisque je veux pas de lui. Il a juste dit qu'y s'excuse de m'avoir enlever et qu'il te dit merci de bien t'occuper de moi.

- Tu es mon fils, il n'y a pas de mérite à ce que je m'occupe de toi Grayson, lui assura tendrement son père.

- J'ai drôlement faim, tu me fais quoi à manger? Dit l'enfant en changeant de sujet.

- Ça dépend, qu'est-ce que mes petites terreurs veulent? Souria le vampire.

- Des spaghettis! S'écrièrent les deux ainés.

- Va pour des spaghettis!»

Damon resta quelques minutes à profiter de ses enfants et de sa femme, de cette sérénité familiale retrouvée avant de filer dans la cuisine en compagnie d'Elena pour cuisiner pour leurs petits anges qui jouaient tranquillement entre eux. Damon junior ne quitta pas ses deux ainés, il n'a pas comprit tout ce qui s'est passé mais il s'est énormément inquiété pour eux. Quant à Grayson, il s'inquiéta de la jambe dans le plâtre de sa petite-sœur et, avec son petit-frère, il chouchouta la fillette.

Leurs parents les observèrent quelques minutes avant de les appeler à table. Le couple s'échangea un regard complice, fier de leurs petits anges. Ils sont tous les trois adorables; Damon et Elena réalisent la chance qu'ils ont d'avoir leurs enfants, la chance qu'ils ont d'avoir leur famille.

«Je t'aime, murmura Elena.

- Je t'aime aussi, souria Damon.»

Le vampire déposa un tendre et doux baiser sur les lèvres de son épouse. Tous les deux étaient sereins, aujourd'hui ils n'ont plus à craindre pour leur famille. Damon n'a plus à craindre de perdre son fils, Grayson et lui ont un lien indéfectible. Leurs trois enfants sont formidables et tous deux s'aiment comme au premier jour et pour l'éternité. Tout va pour le mieux et ils peuvent enfin profiter de leur chère famille en toute sérénité.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous de Stefan face à Elena à Mystic Falls? Du sang-froid d'Elena? De Stefan qui appelle son frère? Des réponses de Damon? Que pensez-vous des enfants Salvatore dans la première partie (quand ils sont bébés)? Dans la seconde partie (quand ils sont plus grands)? De Damon junior? Que pensez-vous de Damon qui joue au foot avec ses enfants? Que pensez-vous aussi du second face à face Elena/Stefan? De la bourde d'Amélia? De Stefan qui enlève Grayson? Du comportement du petit? D'Amélia qui croit que c'est de sa faute et que ses parents font la mettre à la porte? Que pensez-vous des personnalités des enfants?**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis avec impatience. **

**Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine. **


End file.
